HellFall
by SquigglyCrunch
Summary: Its a RWBY fanfiction that follows eight major characters of my own creation in the RWBY universe of Remnant. May contain some nudity, sexual content, some language, and violence (including blood and gore).
1. Crimson I Chapter 1

***Please Note that this story is set up more as a collection of short stories. The color title above will tell what character the chapter will be taken from the perspective of, and the roman numero is the section of story (example: Crimson !, first part of the crimson character's story) Some colors will be skipped (example: Grey I will not exist, as the grey character doesn't have a first part in the story. However, there will be a Grey II, as the grey character does have a part in the second story).***

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson I<strong>

Approaching the Queen's Hill Hotel I looked up at the illuminated sign, the light emphasizing the letters placed onto it. It read:

'The Queen's Hill Hotel

Have your next affair here"

That certainly was the reason why I was here. I had been hired by a certain Miss Strom. She was married, but her husband was here, likely cheating on him as I thought this. Miss Strom went by Miss now instead of Missus, even though she wasn't yet divorced.

However, instead of getting divorced she had hired me to assassinate the man for her. _She must really hate him to do that_, I thought. I didn't think much of it. I was a mercenary. I did what I was told if there was enough money involved.

I stopped at the front door to the hotel, then walked in. The clerk looked up as the front door bell rang.

"Checking in?" He asked. His voice was clear, and a white stringy beard dropped off his chin. He wore small reading glasses. Sure enough, a book was laid before him on the desk.

"No, actually," I started, "I'm looking to visit Mr. Fillios. I was wondering which room he was staying in tonight"

The clerk stared at me for a long moment, "Awful late for a visit, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience," I replied, "but it's quite urgent"

"Could you tell me why exactly, then?" The clerk asked.

"He's the president of a Faunus rights group. I just received urgent news." When he gave me a look of wanting me to go on, I added, "_Private_ news"

The clerk disappeared below the desk, "Alright then" He replied, returning to the desk with a medium-sized book. He opened it up and began looking through it. "Fillios," He muttered, "F, Fillios, Fillios, Fillios. Ah! Fillios" He looked up, "Room 4C" He said.

"Thank you" I said, starting towards the stairs.

"No worries." The clerk said, "Oh, and good luck to you with the Faunus rights!" He called as I reached the stairs.

"Thank you." I replied, "We'll need all the luck that we can get"

I climbed up to the fourth floor of the hotel, and then found room C. I leaned against the wall next to it, listening for sounds of life. I had learned the hard way not to lean on doors when eavesdropping on one's prey.

Something stirred inside, then I heard a voice. Faint, but there. _I know that someone's in there_, I thought, shifting my focus to the sound of wind. Once again I heard it, faint but there. . _Good, _I thought, _they have a window. This is too easy_.

To avoid suspicion from the clerk downstairs I wandered around for at least twenty more minutes, every once in a while checking for life in room 4C. Overall it was a really nice hotel. _Maybe I should stay here one of these days_, I thought to myself. _Nah, probably won't welcome when I'm done here_.

After waiting long enough I went downstairs, seeing the clerk reading his book still. He looked up, "How's it go?" He asked.

"Better than expected" I replied, not stopping and instead heading straight for the door.

"I'm curious," the clerk started, "are you a Faunus? I'm not seeing any ears or tail, so I'm just curious"

I stared at him, "I'm just a simple man with a vision of equality" I replied, opening the door and leaving. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, I realized that I wouldn't want to live in the Queen's Hill Hotel. The air tasted too fake. Fresh and fake air doesn't taste good mixed together.

Walking around the back of the hotel, I looked for the fourth floor, third room (C is the third letter of the alphabet). I quickly found it and saw the window, the wind blowing the curtains into the room. The noises they made from inside were easier to hear from outside, as they were carried along the wind.

Walking back a bit, I charged forward, leaping onto the building and climbing up to the fourth floor, third room. Peeking into the window, I saw the woman's naked rear end disappear behind a door, likely going to the bathroom. _Nice butt, I must say_, I thought, shifting my gaze to the bed, where I saw the man lying in bed, under his covers. He seemed to be asleep by his breathing.

Climbing through the window, I drew my knife. I stood over the man, not making a sound. Just then his eyes flicked open. He gasped, and I swung. I knew enough about my job to know the second that your prey notices you, you have to kill them, because next comes the scream, then the panicked scream, which is really hard to work in. Lastly comes then running, which makes them much more difficult to hit. Plus I'm not great at throwing knives.

Blood soaked up into the blanket, and I wiped my knife off on it. A little extra blood won't make a difference. Sheathing my knife, I turned towards the window and hopped on the sill. I heard the bathroom door open and turned. There stood the woman, as naked as before. She stared at me for a moment, gasped, and I leapt out of the window. She didn't need to die. She screamed, and I ran.

A moment later however, I felt her land on the ground behind me.

"Get back here!" She screamed.

I skidded to a halt and turned around. She held a long sword in her hand.

"I'm a huntress in training." She said, stepping closer, "I'm warning you"

She was clothed now at least.

I sighed, "Aren't you a little young for a guy like that then? Or are middle-aged married men your thing?"

"Shut up!" She yelled, "He loved me!"

"Mid-life crisis is what I called it" I replied, not making any move to grab my own weapon.

"That's it," she decided, "I'm going to kill you now!" She charged.

In one swift movement I reached back to my sideways sheath, hanging from the back of my belt. I grabbed the gold ball at the end of my sword's handle and tore it out from its sheath. Bringing it up quickly, I deflected her blow.

"A huntress in training, eh?" I asked, "Well you're in the presence of a real huntsman." I held my blade in both hands, taking up a battle stance, "And I really don't want to kill you"

She gazed at my blade for a long while. At the bottom of its handle was a ball for me to hold onto to get better angles on swinging it. The hilt was quite large, with what looked like a face on it. An X just above the handle, and two O on either side just below the blade. The blade itself was thick and long. It could retract at the halfway point of the blade so that it fit in my sheath, and could extend at the same place. There were four holes in the blade, shaped like parallelograms. There were two holes on either side of the blade, going straight through it. I had named it the Arkynshihn.

"You disgrace!" The woman yelled, charging at me. I ducked, avoiding her blow, then sliced her in half. The two halves of her body fell to the ground, bleeding out and soaking into the dry dirt. I wiped my blade off on her shirt, then look back at the hotel. The clerk was staring at me through the glass windows on the door. Looking down at the woman, I noticed two short horns poking out of her skull though her hair.

She was a Faunus

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Write what you think in the reviews, anything's helpful. And if your confused about anything, shoot me a messagereview and I'll do my best to clear anything up for you. I can't guarantee when this story will be updated again for the time being, but I'll try to do so as often as possible. Anyways, thanks for reading and hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Crimson I Chapter 2

I drove up to my hotel on my dark red moped. Locking it up at the front of the building I headed inside. The clerk at the desk looked up from his book. That movement reminded me of my last encounter with a hotel clerk, at the Queen's Hill. Only this clerk was much younger and completely bald.

"Checking in a little late, wouldn't you say?" The clerk asked.

"Had some important business to attend to." I replied, "But I think that I'll be leaving sometime tonight or tomorrow morning"

"So soon?" The clerk asked, "Well, it was nice having you"

"Thanks." I replied, "It's a nice hotel by the way"

"Oh thanks." The clerk replied, "But its not mine"

"Either way," I said, heading towards the stairs, "it's a nice hotel"

Reaching the stairs I started up, reaching my own room, 7G. Entering I pulled off my long, heavy brown jacket and hung it up.

"Its about time" Harrison called from within the room.

"Shut up," I retorted, walking into the central area of the hotel room, "its not like you came"

"Yeah, because you left without telling me" Harrison replied.

I sat down on my couch, sighing, "That's because you don't like what I do" I said.

"Yeah," said Harrison, "because what you're doing is wrong"

"It pays the bills" I pointed out.

"How many did you kill this time?" Harrison asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Two" I replied, getting up to go to the refrigerator.

"Must be a new record" Harrison said.

"Shut up," I said, pulling a bottle of beer out of the fridge and shutting the door, "I've killed only the person I was supposed to"

"Hmm," Harrison muttered, "What was it this time?"

"Huntress in training." I replied, "She was a pretty little thing, but she initiated the attack"

Harrison snickered, "Yeah, after you killed her lover" He added.

"Whatever," I replied, "what's done is done." I popped open the bottle and took a drink. Swallowing I said, "Oh, and we're leaving as soon as possible"

"What did you do this time?" Harrison asked.

"I told the hotel clerk that I was with a Faunus rights movement." I replied, "The woman I killed turned out to be a Faunus"

"So?" Harrison asked.

"The clerk saw me out the window" I added.

Harrison sighed, "Come on," he complained, "why can't we settle in just one place for a little while"

I took a large swig of beer. Swallowing, I said, "Because people don't appreciate us"

"Pff!" Harrison spat, "_Us_? You mean you. You're the one who's always killing and what-not. Its one-hundred percent your fault"

"Whatever" I replied, finishing off my beer.

"Do you think that this slip-up will cause another problem like the girl from Vale with the pocket watch?" He asked.

"Nah," I replied, setting the empty bottle into the sink. "That was too big to repeat itself"

"Humph." Harrison said, "Still, we should be careful"

"We?" I asked, "What happened to just me?"

"Well I do help you with jobs here and there" Harrison pointed out.

I snickered, "You sit on my shoulder and startle people. Once they're over the surprise you can't do much" I replied.

"Usually that distraction is enough to allow you to kill them right away" He pointed out.

"True" I replied, standing up and heading to my room. "We're leaving bright and early tomorrow, so get your bags ready"

"Gazini," Harrison started. I turned around. "Take a good look at me. What am I?"

"You're an abnormally small fox, Harrison." I replied, "Anyone with eyes could see that"

"Right," Harrison said, "so how am I going to pack up anything? I can't even lift my basket and cushions"

"Just go to bed, okay?" I told him, settling on a new command, "I'm tired, and we're leaving as soon as there's light"

"Alright." Harrison said, curling up in his basket of cushions which he used as a bed. "Oh, and Gazini?" He started again, "Am I really abnormally small?"

I smiled, "We've been over this." I replied, "Your smaller than a human baby, and supposedly full-grown"

And he was.


	3. Crimson I Chapter 3

The next morning I awoke to gentle pawing at my face.

"Hey" Harrison said, rubbing his paws across my face.

I reached up, swiping him off my face, mumbling as I did.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing!" He called, climbing back onto my face.

"Hey," He repeated, "hey! Wake up sleepyhead" He pawed at my face. His paws were very soft, only making it harder to wake up.

Finally I sat up, Harrison falling down onto my lap. "Whoa!" He called as he fell.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Early" Harrison replied.

"That's not helpful"

"Well I'm awake, and I can't sleep"

"So?"

"So move over, I'm moving in"

I yawned, "Are you packed yet?" I asked.

Harrison gave me a look, "Look at me" He said.

"I am" I replied.

"What am I?" He asked.

"An abnormally small fox." I replied, "We went over this last night"

"Just wanted to make sure that you hadn't forgotten" He said.

"Well anyways," I said, "now that we're awake, let's go" I got up out of my bed, throwing Harrison off the bed in the process.

"Aw come on," He complained, "I'm still tired"

"Now I'm awake," I said, pulling off my shirt and going to my suitcase. "I probably won't fall back asleep so let's just go"

Harrison sighed, "Fine" He replied, leaving the room.

I pulled my brown button up shirt and yellow undershirt out from my suitcase, slipping them on over my bare body. I buttoned up my brown shirt up to just past my chest, so that my yellow shirt showed underneath. I pulled off my pants and put on a new pair, which was hanging off my bed.

I packed up my suitcase and brought it out from my bedroom. I saw Harrison pulling his basket of cushions across the room towards the door. I leaned down, picked it up, and put it into my shoulder bag, which I had specifically to hold Harrison's bed.

"Thanks" He said, catching his breath.

I stared down at him, "You really are a weakling" I said.

"Shut up," Harrison said, "I wasn't like this at Beacon, remember?"

"Yeah," I said, "well that was years ago. Now you're scrawny and weak"

"Why the insults?" Harrison asked.

"They aren't insults if they're true" I replied.

"Yes they are" He retorted.

I didn't reply, instead I went back to my bedroom and grabbed my belt, which contained my knife and Arkynshihn as well as held up my pants.

Slipping it on I went back to the front door, where Harrison was waiting under my coat hanging on the coatrack.

I pulled my coat off the rack and slipped my arms into it. I picked up my shoulder bag, put it over my shoulder, and picked up my suitcase.

Harrison leapt onto my shoulder and we headed out.

"Have a good day" The clerk said. He was a different one than the one last night, which was to be expected.

"Thank you," I replied, "you too"

We headed out of the hotel and I found my moped. Attaching my suitcase to the back and securing my shoulder bag, I got onto the moped and started it up. Harrison held onto the small handles I had created on the shoulder of my coat for occasions like riding the moped. Before we started moving I reached into the small compartment between the handles of the moped and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. The sunglasses were made of a very powerful glass. According to the guy I had bought them from they could withstand a bullet, but only one. So far I haven't needed to use that freebee.

We started out, riding for several hours before stopping for food.

"Where would be the safest for us to go?" Harrison asked me over his small can of food.

I lifted my sunglasses, looking all around us, "We keep going in the same direction," I replied, "nothing has changed enough to put us in any danger"

We got back up on the moped and continued driving, searching for the next place that we'd stay.

We stopped around nighttime at a tavern in a small town.

"This should be far enough" I told Harrison, parking and locking the moped at the front of the tavern and heading inside.

The building was pretty busy, with several groups of people sitting around tables with pints of alcoholic beverages in their hands. Some cast me suspicious glances, but generally I tried to ignore making eye-contact. Most were to drunk or 'deep' in conversation to notice me.

I reached the counter and asked for a room.

"How long ye be stayin' mister?" The bartender asked.

"As long as I need to" I replied in proper English.

"Whaddya mean?" The bartender asked.

"It means I have business to attend to here." I replied, "Secret business"

"I ain't wanna be part of any big ol' scheme ye plannin' mate"

"It doesn't concern you, nor your tavern. I assure the safety of them both"

The bartender eyed me suspiciously, then shrugged, "Wait here" He said, disappearing into a back room. Reappearing, he presented me with a key.

"Room 1," He said, "up ye stairs, first room on ye right"

"Thank you," I replied, "and how much is it for a drink?"

"S'bout two ta four liens. Ya interested?" He asked.

"Thinking I'll come down for a few once I get settled in, yes" I replied.

"I'll see ya in a bit then" The bartender said, going back to work.

I headed up the stairs at the end of the tavern. Room 1 was the first one that I saw. _Probably doesn't have a lot of business, if he's giving me his first room_, I thought,_ or maybe I'm just overthinking this_.

The room wasn't in bad shape. It had two rooms: A bedroom/living room and a bathroom. The couch folded out into a bed, and there was a television hooked up to the wall opposite of it. In the bathroom there was a sink, toilet, and bathtub. There wasn't a kitchen or even a stove, but there was a microwave next to the couch.

I set my suitcase, shoulder bag and belt down on the ground and went to a mirror leaning in a corner by the door.

"Get your basket out" I told Harrison, looking at myself in the mirror. I took off my heavy brown jacket and set it down on my suitcase. I adjusted my crimson hair so that my bangs didn't only cover my left eye (like an emover hairstyle). Taking off my sunglasses, I stared at my eyes. My right one was dark blue, and my left one, which I covered with my hair, was white. A pupil and iris could still be made out, but they were just slightly shaded versions of white. I reached up and stroked my chin, where a small blonde goatee had begun to grow. _I'm going to have to shave that later_, I thought.

I reached up and pulled my hair back into place, over my left eye.

"Still self-conscious about that, eh?" Harrison asked.

"It's not normal," I replied, "of course I am"

"Gazini, it's not a big deal. Seriously," Harrison said, "it's what makes you unique. Plus it's intimidating"

"It's a product of science." I retorted, "And a constant reminder of what happened to you"

"Oh please," Harrison sighed, "that was my choice. And am I not a good enough reminder of what happened to me?"

I didn't reply.

"You really shouldn't cover it up like that." Harrison continued, "It takes away your advantage"

"We had a fair chance," I said, "and so that's what I give others"

Harrison sighed. "Alright" He replied.

"I'm going to go get a drink" I said, adjusting my brown shirt a little.

"Don't get too drunk!" Harrison called as I closed the door.

And I didn't.


	4. Crimson I Chapter 4

The next morning I awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside. Opening my eyes sunlight hit them, forcing me to close them again. My face was warm, but the light penetrated my eyelids, making it difficult to fall back asleep.

"Wake up" Harrison said, nudging my cheek.

I pushed him away, rolling over in my bed. My face became cold, and I opened my eyes again, sighing. I sat up in my bed and looked over at Harrison struggling back onto my bed.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked.

"I was trying to sleep," I said, "but now I'm awake"

"How much did you drink last night?" Harrison asked.

"Enough to give me a minor hangover." I replied, rubbing my head, "Whatever. It's not that bad"

I got up out of bed, still fully clothed from last night. _Oops_, I thought, looking down at myself.

I went downstairs to the tavern and ordered a breakfast sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Ye had a good time last night?" The bartender asked.

"I think so" I replied.

The bartender laughed a croaky, deep laugh, "Ye think?" He asked.

"What did I do?" I asked, "I can't really remember"

The bartender smiled, "Ye may not wanna remember" He replied.

I sighed, finishing my sandwich, "Alright" I said, gulping down the last of my milk and standing up to leave.

I dropped a few lien on the counter, "Thanks for the meal and the room" I said, leaving the tavern.

As I left the tavern I heard small paws scurrying behind me. I turned around to see Harrison charging towards me, his small legs carrying him as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast.

"You aren't leaving me behind this time!" He called, hopping onto my shoulder and catching his breath.

I sighed, "Alright" I replied, finding my moped and driving around what was now revealed in the daylight to be a small town.

I pulled off my sunglasses, looking around for someone who would give me a job.

"What about him?" Harrison asked me, pointing his nose towards a man with a shaggy, dishevelled face.

I looked at him, seeing myself asking him if he wanted anyone dead. "Nah," I replied to Harrison, "the dude's just a dead beet. All he wants is money and food" I stopped in front of him. He eyed me strangely.

"You need anything?" I asked him, knowing the answer already.

"Just some spare change, if you have any" He replied.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out twenty-five lien, "Is this enough?"

He took it, a smile reaching his lips, "Thank you so very much, kind sir" The man said, stuffing the money into his pocket and running towards the tavern that I'd been staying in.

_Must be a center for food or something_ I thought, starting to move again.

"So you still do good things here and there, do you?" Harrison asked.

"I got money to spare," I replied, "he doesn't"

We biked around for about an hour before I ran into someone with some anger welling up inside of them.

"Excuse me ma'am," I started. She turned to me, her face red with anger.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm curious as to why you're angry" I asked, once again knowing the answer. Her fiancé had been murdered by a thief in an alleyway. Sure enough, that's exactly what she said.

"I could take care of that for you," I told her, "for a price"

"What kind of price are we talking about here?" She asked.

"Quite a bit," I replied, "meet me behind this shop here in an hour if you're interested" I gestured to the building next to us with a flick of my head.

"I don't need an hour," She replied, "I'll meet you back there now"

"I like to give my clients some time to think, so take the hour" I told her, noting the name and location of the shop and driving off.

"Think she's going to take it?" Harrison asked me.

I paused, "She is," I replied, "I know. She'll probably regret it afterwards, but that's all that I know"

"Then why did you ask her about it?" Harrison asked me.

"The future can be changed," I replied, "either she's going to refuse through some change in events, or she's going to go with it and deal with her own regret. It's not my job to deal with the aftermath of my actions, only the job itself"

Harrison didn't say anything after that.

An hour later I arrived behind the building. Sure enough, the woman was there too.

"So?" I asked.

"Give me more details," she replied, "I want to know those before I say yes"

"Alright," I replied, "well, obviously I'd kill the man. I'd need to know where he found and killed your fiancé, and also your price range."

The woman paused, "Well," she started, "um"

"Remember that this man's blood will be on your hands." I said, "Can you live with that?"

She sucked in a deep breath through her nose, "Yes," She decided, "yes alright. Um," She looked around, "Well the thief found my fiancé in an alleyway on the other side of town, between Jim's Pizzeria and The Popper's Emporium of Assorted Salts"

"Prices?" I asked.

"Right." The woman said, "How much are you asking for?"

"Well," I started, "without the location of the man, that's a little extra. I'd say…" I paused to think, "…about five to seven thousand lien would do the trick"

"A little on the expensive side, wouldn't you say?" The woman asked.

"I'm killing people," I said, "trust me it doesn't feel good. I need some compensation"

"Fine," The woman said, "so is five thousand the lowest you'll go?"

"I'm not sure if I'm okay with that low. Maybe six thousand five hundred?"

"Six thousand?" The woman bargained, "Does that sound fair?"

I paused, then nodded, "Sure," I replied, "I'll go with that" I knew that if I kept persisting that the price would only go down.

"I'll get that do you when the deed is done" The woman told me.

"I'm sorry ma'am," I started, "but I try to minimize the amount of contact that I have with my clients, so I'm afraid that you will have to pay me upfront"

She stared at me suspiciously, "I'll be sure to tell you when the deed is done. I'll even show you the body if you want afterwards" I added.

The woman sighed, then opened up her purse and wrote up a cheque of six thousand lien for me. She handed it to me, "There," she said, "make sure you are thorough with this, and don't even think about cheating me"

I took the cheque and slid it into my jacket pocket, "I'm staying up at The New Mug tavern," I said, "You can find me in room 1. Don't worry; I won't be leaving any time soon"

"You'd better not" The woman said.

I'd be here a while, I knew that for sure.


	5. Crimson I Chapter 5

I found Jim's Pizzeria and The Popper's Emporium of Assorted Salts right next to it. The alley between them was like any other alley, garbage littering the ground, a dumpster leaning against a wall, and a long shadow cast over the ground.

Harrison sniffed the air, "I smell blood," He said.

"How recent?" I asked.

"About a day or so." He replied, sniffing again. "It'd probably be pretty easy to track"

"I should bring you along more often" I said, looking around the alley.

"That's what you always say," Harrison said, "then you ditch me on the next mission"

I didn't reply.

"Anyways," Harrison started, "one guy's scent stays here, so he's likely the fiancé and the other one goes deeper in"

We headed deeper into the alley, coming out on the other side.

"Turn left" Harrison said. We turned left, driving behind Jim's Pizzeria. We drove around for a while, Harrison directing me along. We got looks from several people. Apparently it wasn't normal for a man to ride a moped with a baby fox on his shoulder.

The scent grew stronger, according to Harrison, until it was only a few hours old.

"What's up with this part of town?" Harrison asked, looking around for the first time since we started following the scent.

"Looks kinda shady, eh?" I asked, looking around a bit more thoroughly as well. It looked like it was a town out of a horror movie. The buildings were ramshackle and poorly built. Windows were broken, signs hung above the doors waved eerily in the wind. The people were saggy-faced and covered in patches of facial hair, as if their shavers had stopped working while they shaved their faces at random. There were a lot of bald people, but even more with very long, unkempt hair. The few trees scattered around were short and dead, their branches keeling over, succumbing to the force of gravity and lack of health. In the distance an owl hooted.

"This is cliché," Harrison said, continuing to sniff and lead me.

"Too cliché" I whispered.

"So cliché that it's not even scary," Harrison added, "it's just boring"

"Aye" I said, turning down an alley. The alleys were the same as the ones in the nicer part of town, only with more garbage. The moped made its way through, but with some difficulty.

"We're almost there," Harrison said, "it smells very strongly here"

Through another street, around a building, and down an alleyway, the scent stopped.

Harrison's nose went to the dumpster. He sniffed curiously, "I still smell the thief's smell. It's vague among the garbage, buts it's there"

I got off the moped, looking behind the dumpster, then pushing it aside. There was no secret entrance behind it, or under it.

"What are you looking for?" Harrison asked as I pushed it back into its original place.

"This is a cliché part of town," I replied, "I wouldn't be surprised if there was a cliché entrance to a cliché secret base or something"

Harrison smiled, "I don't think so" He replied, jumping back to my moped and sitting on the seat.

I opened the dumpster and peered in. Nothing but trash, of course. But it was strange; the trash wasn't wet or dirty. The inside walls of the dumpster actually looked quite well cleaned. Digging through the trash to the bottom, it was quite clean too. The trash itself was just crumpled up paper and cardboard boxes.

"What is it?" Harrison asked me.

I hoisted myself up onto the dumpster, "This thing is suspicious," I said, "I'm going in" I dropped inside. It was as deep as any old dumpster. Searching through the clean garbage I searched for any sign of oddity.

I sighed, finding nothing resting my hand against the wall as I started to stand. I felt some scratches, which I almost ignored. It wasn't odd for a dumpster to be scratched, but not by one like this. I ducked down.

"Gazini?" Harrison asked me, leaping up onto the top of the dumpster wall. "What's going on?"

I traced my fingers over the scratches, and then stared hard at it. "Eleven o'clock," I said, reading the scratches, "two o'clock" Harrison stared down from his perch at me. Bringing up my wrist, I pulled my sleeve down my arm, revealing my watch. It was five minutes to two o'clock.

"Harrison," I said, "get in, and bring the moped"

Harrison sighed, "Look at me" He said, repeating the events of a few nights ago.

"Never mind." I said, standing to get the moped. The alley was empty, other than the trash. "Where'd it go?" I asked, looking back and forth. Where else could it have gone?

"It's a shady part of town," Harrison said, "Maybe some shady person stole it"

"I know," I started, "but how? Without us noticing?"

"Shadily without us knowing" Harrison replied.

"Alright," I said, "whatever, just get inside. Two o'clock is coming up, and I want to see what happens" I wasn't focused on what was happening, I was wondering what had happened to my moped, and whether or not I'd get it back.

I shut the dumpster door.

"It's pretty cozy in here" Harrison said, sitting in the trash and making himself comfortable. I checked my watch. It was two o'clock. A few minutes went by, and I heard a noise, just outside the dumpster. As I stood to peek out the dumpster was lifted. My head slammed against the top and I fell back into the trash, hitting my rear on the metal floor where I'd cleared out the garbage. I grabbed Harrison and braced us.

We fell out from the dumpster into more similar trash: boxes and paper. I was stuck under all the trash piled up over me. I pinched my fingers together, making sure that Harrison was still in my hand. He was, curled up in my palm.

I reached up with my other hand, finding a way out from the garbage. Pulling myself out, I sat down on top of the pile and looked around. There were a few other people sitting inside as well. They didn't appear to be together, as they all wore different clothing and not a uniform.

"You a new guy?" One of them asked me. His voice was high and his body was skinny.

"Yeah," I replied, lying. I had no idea where we were going.

"Lots of money involved in this," The man continued, "and some of the finest women you'd ever seen" He smiled creepily at me.

I gave him back a slight smile, then turned away, letting it fade. Harrison sat hidden next to me.

"So what department are you in?" The man asked me.

I didn't know how to reply.

"Shut up, will you?" Another man said. He was bigger than the other man, but then again

anyone would be bigger than someone as small as him. "He's a new guy, he's probably under a

lot of pressure, so just chill, 'kay?"

The thin man stopped talking, sinking under the garbage again.

The truck stopped after a few minutes, and the back opened up. "Get outta there. Work's starting in five minutes!" The man opening the door yelled before leaving.

We got out and started walking.

"So what kind of work is this?" I asked the thin man.

"You don't know?" He asked.

"I don't believe so" I replied.

"Then why'd you sign up if you don't even know what you're getting into?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Good pay" I replied.

The thin man smiled, then rammed his shoulder into mine, "Good answer, my boy!" He laughed, "What kind of work you say?" He paused to think, "Generally we just gather as much money as possible. The boss has some big plans, and he needs lots and lots of funding"

"How do you obtain this money?" I asked.

"The boss says by any means necessary" He replied.

"Such as killing someone?" I asked.

"Sure," the man replied, "Like I said, anything to get a bit of dough"

"Good to know" I said, continuing to walk beside him. It was likely that this was where I'd find my guy, but I was curious about why 'the boss' needed so much funding.

"So do you even know what this heavily funded plan is?" I asked.

"Nah," the man replied, "the boss says that's its important, that it'll change the world for the better. I don't really care though; it's got great pay, as long as the dough keeps rolling in on your side"

I simply nodded and kept walking. Looking to my right I saw a door. A label was placed on the door, reading:

'Senior Staff Only'

Looking around quickly, I slowed my pace until I was behind the group, then ducked through the door.

Inside was a small room, with a single desk and filing cabinet set against the wall. The filing cabinet was right behind the desk.

I made my way past the desk to the cabinet and pulled open the top drawer. Empty. The next few were the same. The last one, however, was locked. Pulling out my knife, I stuck it inside the lock and picked it, sliding open the drawer.

Inside was a single file.

Pulling it out, I looked it over. The file cover was nothing special, but with a large red H stamped onto the front. Opening it, I realized that everything was written in code. I couldn't read any of it.

Just as I went to put it back the door opened. My eyes shot up. It was the thin man.

"Hey you!" He said, "You're not supposed to be in here! Did you not see the 'Senior Staff Only' sign on the front of the door?"

I stood up, "My apologies." I said, "I must have missed it"

"Wait a minute," The man looked at the file in my hand, "where'd you get that?" He asked.

"It's a file, and I'm standing in front of a filing cabinet. What do you think it is?" I asked.

He stared at me, "You liar!" He called, pulling out his gun. I was upon him before he even knew it. I caught his arm, pointing his gun away. Squeezing it, I eventually made him let go.

"Tell me," I started, "have you killed anyone recently?"

The man didn't reply.

"Have you?" I grabbed his throat, slamming him against the wall aggressively.

"Yes," he choked, "it's all part of the business, like I told you"

"Where did you kill him?" I asked.

"I-in an alley!" He replied, "That's where we always do it"

"Which alley?" I asked, pushing him harder against the wall.

"I-I don't know!" He replied, "It was some pizza place or something"

"Jim's Pizzeria?" I asked.

"Right, yeah!" He replied, 'That's the one"

"And The Popper's Emporium of Assorted Salts?" I asked.

"I think so" He replied.

I brought up my knife, stabbing him in the gut. He slid down the wall, leaving a blood streak as he did. I drew my knife, cleaning it off on his shirt, and then replacing it in its sheath. I held onto the file and left the room. Someone was just entering as I did so.

"Let me see your company ID sir" The man said, holding out his hand.

"Let me see yours" I replied.

He sighed, "I don't have time for games. Now show it to me"

I brought out my knife, stabbing him and letting him down to the floor slowly. Quickly wiping the blood off on his shirt as he went down, I continued walking, being as casual as possible.

"You didn't have to do that" Harrison said from within my jacket.

I pulled him out, "I'd forgotten that you were there" I said.

"That's because you never knew that I was inside," He pointed out, "I crawled in before you got out of the truck"

"Oh" I replied. He climbed up onto my shoulder and I quickly made my way back to the truck.

"What's that file?" Harrison asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "It's written in code"

"Then why'd you take it?" He asked.

"Forgot to put it back when I left that room earlier"

"Idiot"

"Shut up"

The dump truck was already gone, leaving a large closed garage door in its place. Lifting my sunglasses, I checked to see if there was a point in trying to open it. There was, but just barely before someone noticed and bullets started to fly.

Placing my sunglasses back on my nose I reached down, pulling the garage door.

"Hey, you there!" Someone called behind me.

"Crap!" I muttered, pulling harder.

"Don't move a frickin' muscle!" A man called. I heard a gun emerge from its holster.

The garage door was almost completely open. _Screw it_, I thought, throwing Harrison through and ducking under just as the guns were loaded.

"Damn you!" I heard voices call from the other side. I turned and started to run, swiping Harrison off the ground as I did so, only to find the dump truck right next to the garage door. Running to it, I found the driver inside, reading a magazine. I didn't stop to see what it was, but it didn't look appropriate. I pulled the guy out from the seat, took his keys, jumped into the truck, and drove off.

That's when the gunshots went off.


	6. Crimson I Chapter 6

I swerved around the corner. The others had found a way out of the building and were chasing me with guns in their hands, waving them around as they tried to catch me.

I had never driven a truck, let alone a dump truck. The back swerved about, throwing me off as I rode. _I need to get out of this thing,_ I decided, _otherwise it'll kill me._

I swerved again, purposely heading towards a wall. I swerved again so that the back of the car was only visible and not the front. I opened my door and dived out, rolling into a small alley between two buildings. The complex was much bigger than I had initially thought.

The men ran to the truck, stopped and turned around. "There's no way he could 'av survived that" One said. "Aye," Another said, "let's get outta here"

Once they were gone I emerged. _Idiots,_ I thought, _not even going to check?_ Their stupidity worked to my advantage though, as they wouldn't ever realize that I wasn't even in the truck on impact.

"Nice going idiot" Harrison said, his paws clamped hard on my coat's shoulder handles.

"You couldn't have done any better" I retorted.

"Duh," Harrison replied, "I can't even reach the wheel"

"Exactly" I replied, checking one last time to make sure that the men were gone, then quickly slipping away.

The file was still in my hand, so I quickly slipped it into my jacket.

I made my way to the truck, then worked my way slowly around it. "I need to figure out more." I said, "I need to know what H is"

"Why are you so curious about this?" Harrison asked. "It's not like it's part of the job or anything"

"I know," I replied, "but I'm curious now. I need to know whether or not this is a big deal or just another dumb scheme"

Harrison sighed, "Alright." He replied, "But don't go too deep into this. Whenever you get involved in one of these 'schemes' we run out of money"

"I know," I replied, "I know. I just want to make sure that it's nothing to sweat over"

Looking both ways, I snuck back around to the complex where I had first entered. By now everyone was pretty much in the main building. Pretty much everyone. I grabbed the man at the very end, cupping my hand over his mouth and pulling him aside.

I pushed him against the wall of the complex as I waited for everyone to disappear into the building. When they all had I brought him farther away and to a more secure and hidden area, I pulled my hand away. He opened it to scream, and my instinct took over, making me punch him hard squarely in the face.

I grabbed his shirt collar, "What's your boss planning?" I demanded.

"I wouldn't tell a person like ya" He replied.

I punched him again.

"I'm not asking" I told him.

"I ain't squealing" He persisted.

I sighed, "Look boy," I started, "I don't have time for your crap. Give me some straight answers or your going straight into the ground. We clear?"

He nodded, "Clear as crystal," he replied, "I still ain't sayin' nuttin'"

I pulled out my knife, holding it to his neck, "Like I said," I started, "I'm. Not. Asking"

"Why do you care so much?" He asked, "You're just a stupid mercenary, aren't you? A paid gun?"

"You've piqued my interest" I replied, leaning in close to him and pressing my knife blade closer to his neck. It started to draw blood.

He didn't reply.

"Do you want to die?" I asked, "Because trust me, if you don't talk, I'll kill you grab another one of your buddies and do the same thing. If he doesn't talk, he dies and I take another. The cycle will just repeat"

Silence.

"So what'll it be?" I asked, "How many people do you want to die because of you?" It wouldn't be because of him, but I could speak proper English, which made me sound smarter than him. He'd probably believe anything I told him, considering how stupid he was.

"Fine," He replied, "I'll talk. I'll talk. Ease up o' dat knife"

I pulled my knife back, but kept it against his neck.

"Look," he started, "I don't know what da plan is. All I know is dat dere's gonna be dis party soon. Da bossman gonna be dere, maybe ya could talk ta 'im dere?"

"Where's this party going to be?" I asked.

"Gee, uh," He started, "I tink it's gonna be back in town. Ten Erith Court or sometin'."

"Good," I replied, "anything else that you want to tell me?"

"Ya." He replied, "Ya ain't stoppin' us, ya freak! Ya can't jes strut in 'ere and tell us off!"

"I'll do whatever I need to" I told him.

"Say," the man started, "what's ta stop me from screamin' ma head off right now? Everyone 'ould come runnin'"

I slit his throat, causing blood to pour out onto the ground.

"This."


	7. Crimson I Chapter 7

I found my way, slowly but surely, back to the New Mug tavern in the nicer part of town. Unfortunately I didn't have my moped to make the journey quicker. I'd need to get a new one as soon as possible. I missed it already.

I sat in my tavern room, looking out the window at the town as it bustled about with its daily activities. I found people watching interesting; you just never know what someone's going to do until they do it.

Someone knocked on the door. I turned.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Someone's here to see you" A deep voiced man called. I didn't recognize the voice.

I turned and found my knife. Hiding it in my lap, I called, "Come in"

The door creaked open, and the woman who I had taken the job from stood in the doorway.

"Oh hello," I said, "please come in"

The woman stepped inside, and the man behind her, likely a bartender, closed the door behind her.

"I took care of him for you." I said, "He's dead as a doorknob now. Although I just want you to know that he and his group seemed to be up to something, and I will be investigating their activities for the next little while. If I find out anything about your fiancé I could pass it on. Although-"

She cut me off, "Enough." She said, "Sir, I thank you for helping me with something so rough, but I regret making that decision now"

I shrugged, "Well uh," I started, "I'm sorry that you feel that way ma'am but I can't revive people, only take them away"

"I know" The woman replied.

"So uh," I started, confused, "what do you expect me to do about it?"

"To run" She replied.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sir," She started, "I'm sorry to say this, but I turned you over to the police." She paused, "They'll be here any minute now"

I was shocked, "Why would you tell me about it then?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"To give you a second chance," She replied, then leaned forward, "run away," she continued quieter, "start over. Change your name. Forget the whole thing"

"You do realize that you will be blamed for this still." I reminded her, "You paid me to kill a man"

"Yes," she replied, "I know. But I feel that a sinful man like you should be put to rest, no matter what. And if I must suffer, then so be it. But I'm giving you a chance to leave that sinful man behind, so please take it"

I sighed, trying to contain my anger. I'd been turned over to the police before, they weren't a problem. But this woman was trying to make herself out to be some kind of hero, like this was going to help me or something. I didn't care about starting over. I didn't spend four years at Beacon to change my career now.

I didn't say anything, just stared at her. "You fool" I said, starting to pack my things.

"What do you mean?" She asked, surprised.

"I'll kill anyone who gets in my way," I said, "I'll kill the police, and I'll kill you too"

She stared at me, fear plain in her face. I drew my knife and charged.

"Gazini!" Harrison called form the floor, "Stop!"

I froze.

"She doesn't deserve it." He said, "Just pack your things and let's go"

I thought for a minute, then sheathed my knife and went back to packing my belongings.

"I'm taking your advice and running," I told the woman, "but there's no way I'm throwing four years at Beacon away"

"You went to Beacon?" The woman asked me, "Beacon Academy?"

"As opposed to…?" I asked, packing Harrison's basket into my shoulder bag.

"That's a school for training huntsmen and huntresses." She said.

"No duh"

"Why're you an assassin if you attended Beacon?" She asked.

I hefted my shoulder bag onto my shoulder, "Things changed" I replied, lifting my suitcase and heading out. I opened the door and turned, "Oh and by the way I'm out a moped because of you"

I slammed the door behind me and ran.

* * *

><p>Now outside the New Mug tavern, I started looking for a transportation shop. I pulled off my sunglasses, looking around. I found one quite a ways into town and started running.<p>

Behind me I heard the police arrive at New Mug tavern, but by then I was too far away to be suspicious.

I arrived at the transportation store and looked around for a decent moped. I lifted my sunglasses and looked around, finding the one that would serve me best, buying it, and leaving. It took about a quarter of the money I had gained from my last job.

I made my way out of town as quickly as possible. For the rest of the ride out I had no troubles with the police. _What about the party?_ I asked myself, turning around on the moped, _The police should be gone by the time I return. I'll just stay at a different tavern, in a different part of town. _

Returning to the town I found a new tavern in the shady part of town.

"You sure you want to be in cliché-ville here?" Harrison asked me.

"Sure," I replied, "what would be here that I wouldn't already be prepared for? I've seen all the movies"

"True" Harrison replied.

Our new room was much worse. The floorboards creaked, and it sounded like there was something living under them.

"We're on the second floor," I said, "It's just the people below us"

"People are weird" Harrison decided.

There was a small cot set up in the middle of the room, with a table right next to it. Looking around, I couldn't find anything else. No kitchen or stove, no television, nothing. It was just a very small room.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked, looking around possibly for a cliché hidden door.

"Here" Harrison replied, backing out from under the table, a large silver bucket between his jaws.

"If that's the toilet then maybe you shouldn't be biting it" I told him.

Immediately Harrison dropped the bucket and it clattered to the floor. The sound rang out throughout the room, hurting our ears.

I sighed, walking to the cot, "Okay," I started, sitting down. The cot mattress split in two when I sat down, causing me to fall through and slam my butt on the wood.

Harrison giggled.

"Alright," I said, standing up to sit down on the table. I rethought it as I lowered myself and hit the table. It rocked slightly, then it was still. I shrugged and sat down. The table cracked, and then split.

"Geez," I said, "and I'm paying two bucks a night for this?"

I sat down on the floor.

"You sure that's not going to break either?" Harrison asked.

"I certainly hope not," I replied, "or I'm burning this place down"

I took off my sunglasses, looking about the room. "It's so much brighter all of a sudden" I said.

"If you hadn't been wearing your sunglasses you could have avoided both your falls" Harrison pointed out.

"I know," I replied, "I just forgot that they were there"

Harrison smiled.

I sighed, trying to relax. "I'm going to need a map" I said.

"Why?" Harrison asked.

"I can't see everything you know" I pointed out.

After a few minutes of relaxing I went downstairs and asked for a map. After receiving one Harrison and I looked it over in our room. We located Erith Court, found the tenth house, and headed out right away.

"I'm hungry" Harrison complained.

"We can't risk being seen in public for too long," I said, "our faces could be all over this town by now"

"I can't fight on an empty stomach" Harrison said.

"That's true," I replied, "but you won't be doing any fighting anyways"

My stomach growled as if on cue.

I sighed, and we stopped at a café to eat.

"I wonder what's going to happen at this party" Harrison asked, sitting on the table and nibbling a sandwich. Some people cast him confused looks, but when they did he just barred his fangs and they left quickly, whether it be to another café or to a table.

I swallowed my bite of sandwich, "I feel the same way," I replied, "I can't see how this will turn out, so our only option is to check it out the old fashioned way"

"Manually" Harrison added.

I adjusted myself in my seat. My Arkynshihn was getting in the way of my sitting.

"Excuse me sir?" Someone stopped to ask me. I turned. It was a small boy. "Are you a huntsman?"

"Yes," I lied, "you interested in it too?"

The boy shook his head, "No," He replied, "I just wanted to thank you for all you do for us"

The boy was quickly ushered out of the café by his mother.

"Liar" Harrison said.

"What else could I have said?" I asked, "That I'm a mercenary? No kid would look up to me and thank me. Plus I'm kind of a criminal"

"You should really return to your huntsmen ways" Harrison said, licking his lips.

I sighed, "I know," I replied, "but you know what happened. Things changed, work changed. Times became tougher. I needed more work"

"Times are different now" Harrison pointed out.

"I know" I replied, taking a bite of my sandwich.

* * *

><p>We found house ten on Erith Court. Erith Court consisted of very large homes, but this one was massive. No one stood at the door with a guest list, so I walked in. I had dressed up in the little formal clothing that I had. I hated formal clothing. It was hard to fight in.<p>

We walked in, Harrison seated on my shoulder as usual. Inside the house was magnificent. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the entire front room. The ceiling was high and everyone's voices echoed. There was a set of two staircases leading up to a large balcony. Several open doorways covered the walls on my left and right side, leading to the maze of rooms that likely lived in this mansion.

Atop the balcony I saw a man in a sharp white suit. He had long blue hair that had been slicked back with hoards of hair gel. His hair glistened in the chandelier light.

I pulled my sunglasses out from my suit pocket and put them on, reducing the amount of light penetrating my eyeballs.

"The light hurts my eyes" I told Harrison.

"I know," He replied, "you're sensitive"

"Only to light" I said, straightening my blazer and heading into the party fray.

Someone offered me a pint of whiskey.

"No thanks" I told him, trying to move on. He grabbed my sleeve.

"Come on bro," he said, "dis is a celebration! You's come 'ere ta drink, you's bett'r drink!" He shoved the pint towards me.

I sighed, taking the glass. He stared at me for a while. I took a sip and he left, slapping my arm, "'Atta boy!" He said. I smiled and nodded, then found a trash can and spat the whiskey I had held in my mouth out, then proceeded to throw out the entire pint.

"Turning down a drink?" Harrison asked, faking surprise.

"I might have to fight," I said, "I need to be in my best condition"

Some other people came to me, giving me drinks. Most were already drunk. I would take and drink then throw it out.

"You're wasting a lot" Harrison said.

"Alcohol's bad for you anyway" I said, continuing my journey to the balcony.

"That's never stopped you before" Harrison pointed out.

"Shut up" I told him.

The blue-haired man I assumed was the boss, as he looked the most official and hadn't moved an inch from where he stood on the balcony. People came up to talk to him, but their conversations were short lived as the blue-haired man sent them back into the party fray. They were already very drunk.

I made my way up the stairs and met with the man.

"Oh hello sir," he said, "I don't believe that we've been acquainted"

"Garry," I replied, "Keinan Garry." I pointed to Harrison, "And this is Nicodemus" Harrison nodded to him but didn't say anything.

"I see," the blue-haired man said, "I assume that you are new then?"

"Yes," I replied, "I just joined a few days ago. I'm quite impressed with the house"

"Why thank you," the man replied, "it costed me a fortune but it was most definitely worth it. It holds some of the greatest parties in the town"

"I can see why" I replied, looking around the house again in fake admiration. Although I was very jealous.

"I almost forgot," the man started, "so sorry, Mr. Garry. I'm Mr. Fall"

I froze in place. The name Fall was all too familiar. Back in Beacon the teams RWBY and JNPR had been involved in a major conflict concerning a certain Cinder Fall. I wasn't sure how common the name was, but either way this was definitely important.

I tried my best not to show my surprise, but Mr. Fall saw straight through it.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

"Oh sorry Mr. Fall," I replied, the name feeling odd as it rolled off my tongue, "it's just that the name Fall is familiar"

"Really?" Mr. Fall asked, "Where do you remember it from?"

I paused, "I remember it from a few years ago." I replied, "I heard something about a Cinder Fall and Beacon Academy getting heavily involved in it" I remembered being involved in the clash against Cinder and the White Fang. I also remember it being very tough and controversial in terms of Faunus rights.

"Oh yes," Mr. Fall replied, "Miss Cinder Fall. Yes she's my sister"

"Really?" I replied,_ Holy crap, really?_ I thought, _This guy's probably up to something big and dangerous_, "So is she still involved with the White Fang?" I asked.

"Oh," Mr. Fall waved his hand, as if waving my statement away, "no, no, no. My dear sister is no longer involved with those violent Faunus freaks"

"I'm glad to hear it." I replied, "You aren't by chance acquainted with them either, are you?"

"No, no," Mr. Fall replied, "No, we have nothing to do with the White Fang. Never have, never will. We support Faunus and humans everywhere, but we are not affiliated with the White Fang in any way"

"That's good to hear" I replied.

There was a slight pause, then I asked, "So I'm a little confused, what's the big master plan here?"

Mr. Fall laughed, "Equality," He replied, "we're looking to create equality between humans and Faunus, in a way different from the White Fang. Much different"

"And how will we go about doing that?" I asked.

Mr. Fall laughed again, "Mr. Garry, I'm afraid that's top secret information. I can't allow a new recruit like you to know. I'm sorry, but it's just a safety precaution"

"I see," I replied, "no worries then. Forget I asked"

"Done" Mr. Fall replied.

There was a brief silence.

"Say, Keinan," Mr. Fall started, "your English is very good"

"Oh thank you," I replied, "but I'd hope so, it is my first language" I laughed a little, hoping Mr. Fall would go along, but he didn't. His face turned quite serious actually.

"No one here's first language is English," he said, "in fact, I've never hired anyone who's first language was English"

"I'm sorry?" I started, "Maybe you haven't come across my papers, I am fairly new, as you know"

"I get the registration papers immediately." Mr. Fall replied, "I look them over thoroughly. Actually, I don't remember a Keinan Garry even being in any papers"

I hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Who are you really?" Mr. Fall asked, leaning forward, "What are you after?"

I froze up. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't compete against him with my words. And before I knew it I had fallen over the balcony railing and into the group of drunks below. They caught me, surprisingly, and brought me towards the exit, the whole time singing and swinging me around.

"Drop him!" Mr. Fall screamed. When they didn't he pulled out a pistol and fired it off into the air several times. After the third shot everyone scattered, dropping Harrison and I to the hard ground.

Mr. Fall kept firing even after everyone had ran off, whether it be into other rooms or out of the house altogether.

I stood up, ready to face Mr. Fall head on.

"If it's a fight you want," I said, "then it's a fight that you'll get!"

Just then Mr. Fall pulled the trigger, and Harrison fell off my shoulder.

Before I even realized what was going on, one lens of my sunglasses was overtaken by an ocean of white cracks.

I fell backwards, hitting my head hard on the stone ground. Next to me I saw Harrison, his small body broken on the floor next to me.

I heard Mr. Fall pull the trigger again, but he had run out of bullets.

"Guards!" He screamed, "Anyone who's not drunk and has a gun, get in here now!"

My shattered sunglasses fell off my face, but I barely noticed. I reached out to Harrison, "Harrison," I whispered, feeling tears coming to my eyes.

He opened his small black eyes, "Gazini," he whispered, "Look at me"

I nodded, "I am looking" I whispered, my voice shaking already.

"What do you see?" He croaked.

I started to cry now. I forced myself to respond, however, "I see," I started, "my little brother"

Harrison smiled, closing his eyes. Then he was gone.

I reached out to him, running my hand along his furry orange head. "No…" I whispered.

Mr. Fall screamed again, but I didn't hear him.

_He had a fair chance right?_ I thought, _Didn't he? _I looked down at my broken sunglasses, which had saved my life. Anger began to swell within me. _No,_ I thought, _he never had a fair chance. None of us did. Not when we were born. Not when went to school. Not when we walked into that damned science lab. No. Life isn't fair. _

I forced myself to stand. _None of us are born with a fair chance. _I thought. _No one. Why?_ I turned my head towards the people starting to gather behind me. "Because we don't deserve it." I replied to my own question, "We aren't born deserving a fair chance. Harrison wasn't. I wasn't. No one was."

I turned completely around, my hand going for my Arkynshihn.

"And neither do they."


	8. Crimson I Chapter 8

**Hello my fellow readers! Sorry that I haven't really been keeping in touch with you guys throughout the story, and that this chapter is a little later than the others. Anyways, this is the last chapter of Crimson I, sorry that its a little short but its mostly an action chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I saw the nearest man to me fire exactly thirteen bullets into my body and kill me. Before that happened I tore my blade from its sheath, deflecting each bullet. Before he could fire any more I charged, slicing his gun, and arm, in half. He bled out, stumbling backwards. I finished him off by slicing him diagonally in half.<p>

I was surrounded by several men already, all poised to fire their guns. I saw myself completely overtaken by the bullets and die. Memorizing the direction each bullet came from, I blocked each shot, not taking a single one.

They began to reload, and I took this opportunity.

The bottom half of my blade is thicker and bigger, whereas the top half is thinner and smaller. At the middle point the top half retracts into the bottom half of the blade to fit into my sheath, but it can also extend out from there.

I swung my blade to the side, causing it to extend and reach the nearest man. I severed him on it, then spun around, dragging my blade with me and cutting everyone in half. They collapsed to the ground in bloody heaps.

I saw one man approaching me, drawing his blade and charging. I swung my blade around my head, lopping the top half of his head clean off.

Looking up at the balcony, I saw Mr. Fall still standing there, a panicked look spread across his face. He glanced right and left, then pulled out a radio to call reinforcements. Either he didn't want to fight or he was incapable.

I grabbed the ball at the end of my sword hilt in one hand, let go with the other, and initiated the transformation. The blade split down the middle, through the hilt and to the bottom ball in my hand. A long tight string stretched out between either end of the separated blade, creating a bow. Lastly, an arrow dropped down from the inside of the blade into place. I always had an arrow hidden inside, in case of emergencies.

I caught the arrow, aiming it up at Mr. Fall. I saw him easily avoid the arrow by moving his head aside. So I aimed enough to the side so that he wouldn't see any danger, but enough to startle him and allow me another shot on his head.

I aimed and released. Sure enough he jumped and fell to the ground, panting. I drew another arrow from the quiver attached to the top of my sheath and put it into place.

Just then I felt someone grab me from behind. I dropped Arkynshihn and was dragged backwards.

Quickly regaining my balance, I swung my head back, breaking his nose against the back of it. He let go, stumbling backwards. I drew my knife and whipped it into his skull. He fell backwards, blood spilling out from his forehead.

I spun around, immediately faced by another man. He swung a short sword at me, and I ducked to avoid it. Punching him in the chest, I knocking the wind out of him. I stood as he was catching his breath and broke his neck.

I grabbed Arkynshihn and retracted it into a blade, charging up the stairs to the balcony. Mr. Fall was already gone, likely into the next room.

I ran through the door, seeing four men standing before me in a large room. Each was equipped with interestingly colored armor and weapons. Each weapon was the same, which was a katana. Mr. Fall stood at the end of the room.

"I'll kill you" I said, pointing my sword forward and charging into the group. I was stopped by the first two men. I clashed blades with the first one, sparks flying around us. Dodging to the side, I evaded a long whip. Looking closer, each katana was divided into sections along the blade which separated, turning them into bladed whips. Furthermore, at the tip of the blade instead of a sharp point was a small barrel. _Gun-whip katana_, I thought, _didn't see that coming._

I kicked the first guy aside, then turned to the second man approaching me. He swung his katana, causing it to extend. Pulling a trigger, he fired a round at me from the tip. I dodged just in time; rolling to the side and swinging my blade as I went, cutting his leg clean off. He tumbled to the ground.

Before I could finish him off I saw someone attack from behind. Spinning around, I swung my sword as I went and sliced straight through his katana and his body, causing him to fall to the ground and blood to pour out.

The next two men approached me, swinging both their katanas in synch, making them more difficult to avoid. I always had to dodge two blades, two whips, or two bullets at once. Finally their blades came from either direction. I ducked down and the blades looped around. I knew that they would avoid their own blades but still hoped to see them kill each other.

Standing and turning to face them, I flipped my blade into a bow and hooked it around someone's head. Shutting the bow into a blade, I decapitated the first man.

I stabbed my blade forward, over the first man as he fell and died, and plunged it into the second man's gut. He stopped for a second, and I transformed my blade into a bow, ripping him in half.

I turned to Mr. Fall, ready to fight him.

He was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? I know its a cliffhanger with lot's of unanswered questions, but Gazini's story will continue in Crimson II. Please favorite, follow or just read it, the view count is still motivation. Seriously guys, you are awesome. Already I have 427 views! Now I know that that's not a lot but everyone starts out small right? <strong>

**Anyways, I'm extremely excited to continue with the story and for those people who have been consistently reading this I hope you are too. Whether you like it or not this story's going straight to the very end, there's no way I'm going to just give up on it. However, this will be the last chapter for a little while as I was working on another story before this and haven't quite finished it. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please give me feedback in the reviews, everything is appreciated. I'll see you all later in Pink I!**


	9. Pink I Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! Thank you for waiting patiently but I am currently working on another story so sometimes it can be hard to find time to write both. This is the next part of the story, with a new character and new conflict. **

**Also, the day that I am posting this is Christmas, so this is my gift to all of you!**

**Anyways, here it is, the first chapter of Pink I! Enjoy!**

**Pink I**

Walking down the street, I arrived at the Knight at Night, a tavern housing the Knight at Night guild and its members. The tavern had been transformed into a guild hall only a year ago, and I'd been a member since. It was a good place to work at my own pace, accepting jobs that I was comfortable with. There were always posters covering all the walls, and the types were limitless. From reading to old people to hunting monsters in the mountains, the Knight at Night was for anyone with talent

I walked in, looking around at all the familiar faces.

"Good morning everyone!" I called cheerfully.

"Oy!" Branislav called, "Nicole! Come an' share a drink with the boys!"

I smiled, "Not today Branislav!" I called. He'd been trying to share a drink with me and his boys since the guild started.

I sat down at the counter, setting my two identical brown suitcases down at my feet by the counter and ordered a small breakfast sandwich. I wasn't very big myself, so I didn't need to eat very much.

Merche, the bartender, handed me my sandwich with a smile. I smiled back.

"So how long are you going to stick around this time?" She asked. I had been gone on my last job for a few days.

"I don't know," I replied, "you never can tell how long you'll be gone"

"I'm starting to wonder if you're inefficient" She suggested.

"Me?" I asked, "Nah, I'm just thorough. They always pay in full, typically with a few bonuses on top. They appreciate me if anything"

"Oh please," Merche said, "they just can't resist"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" She asked, "You're so darn cute. No guy could resist with you doing such a 'thorough job'"

"Oh thanks Merche" I replied, not saying anymore.

"Have you seriously not caught on with that yet?" Merche asked.

"You've told me enough to get the picture" I replied.

Merche smiled, then looked towards the stairs just right of the counter, or her left. "Your room is waiting," She said, "You should probably go get cleaned up and rest a bit"

I stood up, finishing my sandwich, "Right," I replied, "Thanks!"

Picking up my twin suitcases, I headed up the stairs to my room. Inside, I stripped down to my underwear, collapsed on my bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up several hours later, I sat up in my bed. I stretched out my arms and legs as I opened my mouth in a wide yawn. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I finally stood up.<p>

_Perhaps I should start on my next job_, I thought, _After all, no rest for the weary right?_

I went to my closet, picking out the same clothing that I wore every single day. Setting them on my bed, I went to change my underwear, which I hadn't done in a few days already. Clearly I needed to bring more along on bigger jobs like the last one.

Going to the mirror with my clothes, I started to dress myself for the day. On normal days, like this one, I wore a pink dress that reached just past my small chest. I've always been very small. The dress itself wasn't anything fancy or special, not to me at least. The dress bottom reached my knees and spread out from my waist to the bottom. Separate from the dress but with the same theme, I wore long pink sleeves with slight frills at the wrists. They went up to my shoulders, which were still bare. To top it all off, I slipped into a red vest. It went down to my waist, then spread out over my dress bottom. The straps divided my shoulders from my neck, then came inwards to my lower chest, where it was tied together with white lace. I always had the lace tied tighter, so that it didn't fall off during a job.

Going to my small bathroom, I applied a heavy amount of make-up to my white face. I had very dark brown eyes, which oftentimes people said looked black at a certain distance. I untied my pink unkempt ponytails (which I had forgotten to take out before going to bed), then tired them back up on either side of my head. They were small, more like balls of hair with a short point of hair sticking out of the bottom, but I liked them. They were conveniently placed outside of my vision. I had tucked my bangs in behind my ears after getting dressed, but some rebellious strands had made their way to the front of my face. They weren't particularly in my line of vision, but I pushed them back anyway.

As I was about to leave with my suitcases, I realized that I had forgotten two things. First of all, to take a shower. I was already clothed and make-upped, so I decided to take one after my next job (which I had said before my last job as well). Secondly, I forgot Tina.

I went back to the center of my room, where I found the outfit that I'd taken off before going to bed earlier. Sorting through the clothing, I found Tina. Tina was a silver revolver with a long thin barrel. A blade protruded out from underneath the barrel, extended farther than it did. The revolver was filled with different dust vials, so I could shoot multiple types of rounds out of one gun. Tina was my secondary weapon; however, my primary was in my suitcases.

I stood, clipping Tina to a place on the back of my dress, just at my waistline. Before leaving my room, I slipped into my red and pink heeled shoes, which were the fanciest article of clothing that I had.

Returning downstairs, I looked at the clock. It was just past lunch, and the guild hall was bustling with activity.

"The princess arrives!" Branislav announced from his table.

I smiled, then went to the counter for some late lunch. Merche was at the counter as she always was, washing dishes and what-not.

"Morning sleepyhead" She said.

I smiled, then sat down. "Hey Merche," I said, "What's the lunch special today?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs" She replied.

"I'll take that then" I said, producing enough Lien to pay for it.

She took the money, prepared the meal, then slid it to me from where she was on the other side of the counter.

As I ate Branislav came up to the counter. He leaned against it and stared at me. I turned to him and smiled politely, not particularly interested in interacting. Branislav seemed like a decent guy, but I was just hungry and didn't want any interruptions.

Branislav was a pretty burly guy. He mostly worked sailing jobs, as far as I knew of. He always wore a long, thick trench coat and baggy, thick pants. To top it off he wore a war sailor's hat of some kind.

"Hey Nicole," he started, "when're you goin' to open up those chests o' yours?"

I assumed that he was referring to my suitcases, "Maybe one day you'll be able to see them" I replied.

"Tell you what," He started, "I show you my chest if you show me yours"

In a moment's notice I was on my feet, my hand colliding with his face. His head slammed against the counter and his nose started to bleed. I frowned, sitting back down and continuing with my lunch.

"I'm trying to eat here if you don't mind," I replied, "I don't need a pervert like you taking away my appetite"

Branislav stood, straightening his trench coat, wiping his nose with a napkin, and left back to his table.

"What a pig" Merche said, walking by me behind the counter.

"I'll say" I replied.

"So are you going to take a break then?" Merche asked.

"Nah" I replied, "No rest for the weary right?"

"Alright," she said, "but take a shower will you? You stink"

"But this is fresh make-up" I protested.

Merche slapped a few Lien on the counter in front of me, "I'll pay for it then," she replied, "just please take care of it"

So I did.

**So as you can probably already tell, the story has slowed down significantly from Crimson I. The next five colors that I'll be writing stories for will be the same. Although I'm thinking that Pink I will be shorter (about 4-5 chapter I think), so you won't have to wait as long to finish this one.**

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think in the reviews. I love hearing from you guys. Also, favorite, follow, and tell your RWBY-loving friends if you have any. **

**I'll see you in the next chapter, which'll be up in a few days. **


	10. Pink I Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Good to see that your all still here. Pink I is proceeding as planned, with a much shorter lifespan than Crimson I, but unfortunately ****won't be as good. Nicole's backstory isn't as important as Gazini's, but its just nice to have introductions.**

**There'll probably be about 2-3 more Pink chapters after this and then we're onto the third color.**

**Also I just noticed this today but Crimson I chapter 8 has more views than the one previous to it. It's not particularly important but I was just surprised and decided to tell you guys. **

**Anyways, without further adieu, here it is, Pink I chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>The water was hot against my face. It felt nice though, showering after several days of straight working. I ran my fingers through my longish pink hair, rubbing the shampoo in and washing it out.<p>

Stepping out from the shower, water dripped off my naked body onto the towel that I had laid down beside the shower, to avoid getting the ground wet. Pulling another towel off the wall hanger, I dried myself as best I could, then tied up my hair. To finish it off, I tied my last towel around my chest.

Walking out of my bathroom, I sat down on the wooden floor. There wasn't anything I could do while I waited for my hair to dry, so I just sat and thought. _What job should I take on next?_ I wondered, but then quickly realized how stupid it was to think about that right now, when I had no idea what the jobs on the board would be.

After sitting on the ground for a few minutes I stood up, bored, and untied both towels. My hair was dry enough to walk around in, plus the air outside would dry it out quicker.

I was in the nude but my door was locked, so I was safe as far as I knew of. Unless someone decided to break into my room right now I'd be fine. Either way, whoever did it would wish that they had never even looked at my door.

My dress was lying on my bed. I slipped into it, pulled on my sleeves, tied up the red vest, and went back into the bathroom. I reapplied my make-up, latched Tina into place, and went back downstairs.

At a job wall I felt a heavy presence behind me.

"Nicole?" Branislav's deep voice asked.

"What?" I asked, half paying attention, half looking for a job.

"Sorry about my comment earlier," He replied, "it was very crude and-"

I waved my hand at him, as if waving away his words, "Don't sweat it," I interrupted, "it's not a big deal. Just remember the consequences next time" I had repeated these words to him many times, as he always spoke crudely to me in that way.

"Thanks" He said, turning around to leave. I scanned the last half of this section of the wall.

"Anything good?" Someone asked beside me.

I turned. It was Octavia.

"Not sure yet" I replied.

Octavia was fairly new to the guild, having only joined a few months ago, but she was an instant hit. People here liked her, both in the town and guild. She was very carefree, but she always got the job done.

"Oh, what's this?" Octavia asked, looking closer at a job. "People are going missing, then returning later? Huh. Wonder what the big deal is"

I reached out, pulling a job off the wall. It was labelled:

'Village Defense Needed

Reward: 1,000,000L'

_One-million Lien for some village defense?_ I thought, _Why so much? What's the threat?_ I peered closer. There wasn't any more information other than the location. Barcombe.

"You taking that one?" Octavia asked me.

I looked up, "I'm thinking about it," I replied, "but I have no idea where Barcombe is. Do you?"

Octavia looked the job poster over, "Yeah I do," she replied, "it's on the way of this kidnapping job actually. Why don't I take you?"

"Um," I started. Unlike everyone else, I didn't really like Octavia.

She had long violet colored dreadlocks and red eyes. She wore a black turtle neck sweater and a light purple short sleeved jacket. She didn't have it buttoned up either. She wore dark blue jeans and knee-high laced black boots. To top it off, she wore a large hammer on her back, the handle almost reached the ground and the hammer was just at her head. If she flung her head back she'd smack it hard. It wasn't so much her clothing that I disliked, but her recklessness. I felt like she couldn't take anything seriously. Also, maybe this was just slight jealousy, but her breasts were quite large.

"If you just want directions that's fine," she continued, "but I'm going that way anyway, so whether you like it or not we're travelling at least half the way along the same path"

I sighed, "Alright," I replied, "so how long do you think it'll take to get there then?"

"Barcombe isn't far. Maybe a day's walk from here. A few hours' drive, but I don't have a car. Do you?"

"No" I replied.

"Alright," She started, "well, we'd better get going right away then"

We went up to the counter and told Merche which jobs we were taking, and she sent messenger birds ahead to alert the villages that help was coming.

Outside we started walking, but Octavia quickly started running.

"Come on!" She called excitedly, "You don't want to be left behind do you?"

I sighed, starting to run. It was hard to run in heeled shoes, so I dragged behind a lot.

"What's the hold up?" Octavia called back, "Don't you want to get there by sunset?"

I sighed, trying to run faster. It only resulted in a twisted ankle. I tumbled to the ground, giving a small squeal as I did. Octavia spun around, then ran back to help me.

"What's going on?" She asked, eyeing my ankle. She groaned, "You're wearing heels?" She asked.

"Of course!" I replied.

Octavia sighed, "Alright." She replied, taking my shoes off, "You'll have to run in bare feet then"

"What?" I cried.

"If you can't keep up then we ain't getting there. I move quickly, you move slowly. Remember who's leading you there"

"Why don't you just give me directions then?" I suggested.

"Fine," Octavia replied, "do you have any prissy pink paper for me to write them on?"

I did, actually, in my suitcases, stored for such occasions. But I didn't want her to know that. "I can remember them just fine" I replied.

"Good to hear" She replied. She told me where to go, then headed off. I sat on the dirt ground, letting my twisted ankle heal.

"Oh right," Octavia came back, "forgot about you ankle. Here" She grabbed it, which was quite painful, and twisted it back into place. I gritted my teeth, sucking it up. My aura would heal it anyway.

"Oh don't be such a crybaby," Octavia told me, "you'll be fine in a few minutes" Then she was gone.

Sure enough, I was ready to keep moving very quickly. While I waited though, I quickly wrote down the directions. My memory wasn't as good as it used to be. Putting on my shoes and standing, I was finally ready to keep moving and started towards Barcombe.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. As you can see this portion is taking less time to mess around and more time to get right into it. I've already finished the next chapter, just need to do some editing, so expect it in the next few days. Also, remember Octavia for later, she's somewhat important. <strong>

**And like always, favorite, follow, tell you friends, increase the view count. Everything and anything is appreciated. See you all in the next chapter!**


	11. Pink I Chapter 3

**Hello again. As you can probably already tell I'm trying to stay in contact with you guys if that's what you'd call it. So far this portion of the story is well under way and just like I said in the last chapter, will be wrapping up quickly. But for now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hours dragged by as I walked through the empty wasteland. Generally the path I followed was flat, with a small path here and there leading me along. Once in a while there was a rock or two. Slowly the day went by, turning to night. As the sun descended from the sky the terrain got rougher. I climbed over small rocky hills, and soon arrived at the small village of Barcombe just before midnight.<p>

Two people waited for me outside the village, a man and woman. They said that they'd be housing me while I carried out the job.

"So what kind of stuff am I going to be fighting against?" I asked them as we walked back to the village, which was only a little ways away.

"We're not sure," the woman replied, "but we're suspicious of a certain group, so we thought that we could use some extra defense"

"So what if this group doesn't ever attack you?" I asked, "What then?"

"Well," the woman started, "we'll pay you for your troubles, so don't worry about that. But we and our leader are quite certain that they're coming"

"Okay" I replied. I wasn't too certain myself, but whatever. I was getting paid for this. "So who is this group?"

"A Faunus-human equality group" The woman replied.

"I'm confused," I replied, "that sounds like a pretty decent group. Why would they attack a village like this?"

"Don't ask," the man replied suddenly, "the leader foretold it"

"Oh" I replied.

"It was an omen" The woman added.

We reached the village and I was lead into a small house and given a small room to stay in. The room was made up of a small mattress lain on the ground. I set my suitcases down next to it, then headed out into the village.

It was made up of several secure wooden houses, with one stone house right in the middle. Inside the stone house, I found a large fire, as well as lots of room surrounding it. It was likely that this was a gathering place for the village.

"So you've arrived Mrs. Rozovyy." A man called from the staircase on the other side of the room, "So glad that you could make it"

"I'm sorry sir," I started, "but it's just Miss"

"I beg your pardon?" The man asked.

"I'm not married" I replied.

"Oh," the man said, "I'm terribly sorry about that. I just assumed with your age and all"

"No, no," I replied, "it's fine. Don't worry about it." Memories flooded into my mind all of a sudden. I heard babies crying, a woman screaming, and I saw an empty bed and an open window.

"Miss Rozovyy?" The man asked, "Are you quite alright?"

I snapped to attention, "Yes sir," I replied, "I'm fine" The last of the dark memories faded.

"Good," the man continued, "now, you may have figured this out already but I'm the leader of this village. My name is Timur"

"Nice to meet you Timur," I replied, "you can just call me Nicole"

"What a lovely name," Timur said, "and I shall do just that, Nicole. Now, would you please come with me?"

We walked up the stairs to a living room and sat down on wooden chairs by a much smaller fireplace.

"Let's talk business." Timur started, "The group Fallen Dawn is a group dedicated to providing equal rights to both humans and Faunus, or so they say. It has been foretold that they will come to this village in a few days' time to destroy us. I do hope that you can handle them"

"How big is this group?" I asked.

"A handful of members, five to ten I believe" He replied.

"I'll try," I decided, "but have someone on standby for reinforcements, just in case"

"I'll get right on that" he replied.

"So the pay is still 1,000,000 Lien correct?" I asked.

"2,000,000 Lien," Timur corrected, "We raised the reward, as it is getting much more urgent. But if you only want 1,000,000 then that's fine with me"

"If you raised the reward I expect to be paid as such" I replied firmly.

"Very well." Timur replied, "You shall be paid afterwards. You may go now"

I stood, thanked him, and left. I found the house that I was staying in and sat down on the bed. I had forgotten that it was still nighttime and tried to fall asleep.

"Mrs. Rozovyy?" Someone asked. It was the woman who's house I was living in.

"Yes?" I replied, not bothering to correct her.

"Is there anything that you're going to need while you stay here?" She asked, "Medications? Specific foods?"

"No," I replied, "I don't take medication anymore"

There was a pause. "What did you take it for?" The woman asked.

"Heart problems." I replied, standing up. I walked out of my room to find the woman standing right on the other side of the door, "Do you have running water anywhere?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied, "We have a pump. Let me take you" She lead me outside and we started out. "My name's Estera, in case you were wondering. And my husband is Des" She said as we walked.

"I'm Nicole," I said, "but I'm assuming that you already knew that"

"Yes," Estera replied, "so what kind of heart problems do you have?"

"I'm more prone to heart attacks," I replied, "or at least something similar. Its caused when my adrenaline builds up"

"Like when you move quickly?" Estera asked.

"Move quickly. Move too much without a break. When I get excited. Those kinds of things"

"You're a huntress right?" She asked.

"Yes"

"So then when you fight, aren't you more likely to have one of these heart attacks?"

"Yep"

"Then why are you a huntress if you know that can happen?"

"Because I'm willing to give up everything to defending the people of Remnant." I replied, "I can fight, so I won't let my health stop me from doing just that. I guess you could say that I'm dedicated"

"Oh," Estera replied, "I see"

"But I've never had a heart attack, so I think I'm fine" I replied, smiling and changing the mood entirely.

We reached the water pump.

"So what do you need from here?" Estera asked.

"I just need to wash off my make-up before I hit the sack"

"Oh," Estera replied, "okay"

"You can head back, I know my way from here" I replied.

"You'll need someone to pump the water" She pointed out.

I looked over at the pump. Sure enough, it was an old-fashioned water pump.

"Alright," I replied, "but don't freak out, okay?"

"Why would I freak out?" Estera asked.

"You'll get it when it happens" I replied, putting my head under the water pump.

Estera started pumping and soon enough freezing cold water splashed over my face. I almost jumped out at first, but I sucked in my breath and scrubbed my face clean as best I could. Standing up, Estera stopped pumping and looked up. She gasped.

"Nicole, your face!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. I think that this was a shorter chapter, sorry about that. But anyways I'm curious as to what you guys think is wrong (or right) with Nicole's face. Tell me in the reviews. and while your at it, favorite, follow, tell your friends and tell your enemies (or not, its up to you). Thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter. <strong>


	12. Pink I Chapter 4

**Hello again! Welcome to the next chapter of Pink I. Like I've already been saying, this portion will be wrapping up very shortly. I'm currently working on the next chapter, which should be up in a little while.**

**But I have something that I need to discuss with you guys. So recently I got a review (it may not be up yet but I got the email) where someone asked "'How many people are you doing before you get back to Gazini?'", meaning 'when will Crimson II start?' Well, that's what I need to discuss with you people. **

**My plan was to write White I and then start Crimson II. Now you may be reading this and saying, "But SquigglyCrunch, you devilishly handsome magnificent writer, you said in the story summary that there are eight major characters, not three!" Well yes, but I've been thinking about not writing intros for most of those characters to increase the shock value later on. However, I want you guys to decide (sort of). I've set up a poll that you can vote on. And for those of you who don't have account and can't vote, post your vote in a review. **

**The reason why I didn't want to write several of the introductions is because they'd be too short. Azure I and Orange I would vary from about 2-4 chapters each. Violet I would be a bit longer like Crimson I, but I've already introduced her into the story (I just gave away who she is, didn't I?). Grey I cannot happen, and you'll find out why later. And Green I I really have no idea what'd I'd do, but if you want it I'd be happy to think of something. **

**So please, cast your votes and help me decide what to do. If you don't want me to write any of these, then you can just vote for None. Your votes may or may not influence what I decide to do. But either way, I want to hear from you guys. **

**Whew, that was a long intro, thanks for bearing with me guys. Anyways, onto business, please enjoy (if you can read any more after this) Pink I chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>"Hello to you too" I replied sarcastically.<p>

"Oh," Estera said, changing moods, "Sorry, I was just so surprised is all"

I stood and looked around for a towel. There wasn't one nearby. My face was freezing cold from the water and dripped off my chin onto the ground.

"So how'd it happen then?" Estera asked.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it" I replied. My face began to ache again as I remembered the years I'd spent alone in agony. I saw the blood dripping off my body, and once again, the empty beds, only this time covered in blood.

I shook my head, clearing the memories.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mrs. Rozovyy." Estera said, "Did I-?"

I cut her off, "Miss," I replied, "I'm not married"

"Oh, again, I'm so sorry." She apologized, "Did I stir up any memories?"

I shook my head before they could come back, "No," I replied, "I'm fine. Assuming that you didn't bring a towel?"

"No," Estera replied, "I didn't know what you were going to do, so I couldn't really prepare"

"Don't worry about it," I replied, "it'll probably be dry by the time we reach the house again"

We returned to the house after a few minutes without saying a word. I think that I had destroyed any happy mood that had once existed.

Sure enough, by the time we reached the house my face was already dry, but also much colder. Reaching my room, I stuffed my face into my pillow and laid there for a while. I heard the door open behind me.

"Oh Miss Rozovyy," Estera started, sitting down and patting my back, "are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I replied, my voice muffled through the pillow, "my face is just cold from the water"

"I'm sorry?" Estera asked, meaning that she wanted me to repeat myself.

I sat up, "My face is cold from the water" I replied.

"Oh," Estera said, "well, do you need anything to help speed the process?"

"No," I replied, "this pillow is actually very comfortable and warm. But thanks anyway"

"Alright." Estera replied, standing. She went to the doorway, but paused to say, "If you need anything else, just tell me or Des"

"I'll do just that," I replied, "thanks"

The door shut, and I stayed put. My face warmed up quickly after that, but I stayed where I was. It was very comfortable and soon I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a gentle prodding at my side.<p>

"Wha-?" I said drowsily.

"That's quite the position you're in there" A man's voice, likely Des's, said.

I looked up. It felt awkward in my position. Turning around, I realized that I had fallen asleep with my face in my pillow and my rear end sticking up into the air. My legs were tucked up to my chest, and my arms lay at my side.

Immediately I bolted upright, realizing that Des must be able to see up my dress in a position like that.

"Breakfast's ready" He said nonchalantly, standing and leaving.

I paused for a moment, then stood and followed him out. He and Estera were already seated at the table.

"You're finally awake." Estera said, smiling, "Go ahead and sit down"

I sat down at their circular table. There were only three chairs there, and the table was relatively small. I assumed that they were the only ones living here.

"So do you have any children?" I asked as I served myself.

"No," Estera replied, "We tried for a while, but it didn't work out"

"I see" I replied, starting to eat.

"So where are you from Miss Rozovyy?" Des asked.

"You can just call me Nicole, thanks," I replied.

"Are you sure?" Des asked.

"Yes," I replied, "despite how I dress formalities aren't my thing"

"Alright then" Des replied.

"And I'm from Mistral." I replied, "I attended Haven academy there for four years before becoming a huntress and joining the Knight at Night guild"

"Wow," Estera gasped, "how long did you have to travel to get to us?"

"A little over a day." I replied, "I live in Vale now"

"Oh," Estera replied, "well, that makes a bit more sense"

"So if you're a huntress," Des started, "then you must have a weapon and semblance right?"

"Right" I replied.

"Do you think you could show us?" He asked.

"Dear," Estera started, hitting Des's arm lightly, "not at the table"

"Fine." Des replied, then turned to me, "later then?"

I focused on him, staring hard into his eyes. "Are you sure that you really want to see them?" I asked.

"No" Des replied.

"Well that was a quick change of heart" Estera said.

"It's actually my semblance." I replied, "I call it 'charm'. I can make anyone do whatever I want them to do, as long as they look at my eyes"

"Interesting" Des said.

"What kind of stuff have you used it for?" Estera asked.

"Mostly discounts when I don't have enough cash" I replied.

"Anything else?" Estera asked, her face starting to look sneakier, as if she was trying to imply something.

"Uh," I started, searching my brain for what she was trying to say. "Sorry, I don't know what you're implying"

"Did you use it to do anything naughty is what she's wondering" Des replied.

"What?!" I asked, shocked.

"Of course that's not what I'm asking, silly Des," she replied, "but did you?"

I sighed, "No," I replied, "I would never do something like that"

"Good to hear" Estera said.

"So how long have you guys known about the Fallen Dawn and their plans?" I asked.

"Too long," Estera replied, "believe it or not, they've attacked before, but the huntsmen and huntresses we hired were never enough. They would protect us long enough to get us to safety, but they'd always fall in the end"

"Well that's encouraging." I said, "But if they've attacked so many times already, then why'd it have to be 'foretold' like Timur said? Wouldn't it just be obvious?"

"Timur's just like that," Des cut in, "everything's always foretold. I think that's just his excuse for having a hunch about something so that he doesn't have to provide evidence"

"But he's always right, remember?" Estera pointed out.

"Usually" Des replied.

"Anyways," Estera started, "the hunters usually arrive just in time, so they're caught off guard"

As if on cue, a loud bell rang out, making me jump in my seat.

"Speak of the devil" Des said calmly.

"Just like every other time" Estera added.

"Is that an alarm then?" I asked.

"Yes." Des replied, standing, "Finish your breakfast if you can, we'll start getting everyone evacuated"

Just like that they were gone.

I stood, going to my room to retrieve my suitcases and heading outside. In the center of the village I saw them. A group of about ten men stood, their faces covered by black masks. They held weapons of all types. The village was bustling with people running and calling out, "Where is she?!" I assumed that they meant me.

I walked out and stood to face them. I stood several meters away and waited for a moment, collecting myself. None of them noticed that I had come out.

I drew Tina and took the first shot.

* * *

><p><strong>So you may have hoped that I'd tell you all what was up with Nicole's face right? Haha, nope! You'll have to keep reading to find that out. But don't worry, it will come. <strong>

**So yeah, that was the chapter. Its wrapping up quickly, as you can see. **

**And also, like what I said in my mega intro above, vote on the poll, or just write it in the review. Also, because of the voting, the next chapter will be out much later, because the next one will very likely be the last one. And after that, the next color would be Azure I, if anyone votes on it (or if I decide to). Plus I've been thinking if Green I doesn't happen then the green character will be introduced at the end of Pink I and provide an extra chapter. **

**Sorry that this is such short notice but it only just came to my attention. Anyways, I'll see you all in a few days for the possibly last chapter of Pink I!**


	13. Pink I Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Pink I! So as you can see I uploaded this quicker than I said I would. Why you ask? Well because no one voted on my poll and only one person voted through reviews. Plus when I wrote that super long intro in the last chapter I had already come to a conclusion, but I was curious as to what you guys wanted. So basically that long intro was mostly pointless. Also, I don't think that I made this clear, but you could have voted for as many of the colors as you wanted to. **

**So yeah, I made my decision. White I will not be the last color before Crimson II. **

**Anyways, this is the last chapter of Pink I, so let's not waste any more time, as this one is very long. Here it is, the final chapter of Pink I!**

* * *

><p>The bullet shook the air, silencing the entire village. The masked men turned around, but one didn't turn. He dropped dead to the ground. Each one drew a weapon, mostly spears and swords, nothing special like what I had made.<p>

I drew Tina in close, spun the cylinder, aimed, and fired several more rounds. Because it was a dust vial weapon, by spinning the cylinder I fired several different types of dust rounds after each other. More men fell, and I quickly realized that there were many more men than I had initially seen.

Finally one charged, accompanied by two others just behind him. I stayed where I was, not leaving my suitcases unmanned. I brought up Tina, deflecting the first man's blade with my own. As the two other men approached I pushed the first back with my blade and sliced open his gut. He stumbled backwards, only to be pushed aside by the other two. They ran in a line, so I stabbed the first one, then quickly fired a few rounds. The bullets broke through the first man in the line and hit the second one, killing them both.

The first man with the scar across his gut struggled to stand, but he was bleeding heavily. _Might as well take him out of his misery_, I thought, shooting him in the head.

Looking up, I saw the rest of the men charging towards me. There were probably about fifteen to twenty, but I assumed that there would be more.

_Tina can't handle this many people,_ I thought, _I guess that I'll have to pull out the big guns. _

Strapping Tina back into place, I grabbed my suitcases and leapt up into the roof of one of the buildings. The men gathered around, yelling death threats at me.

I held up both my suitcases next to each other. On one of them had a thick screw sticking out from the lower side. On the other was a hole for it to screw into. I stuck them together, spun one around until it was stuck firmly in place, and opened both cases at the same time. What came out was my primary weapon, or weapons, Sherry and Candace. However, I had combined them and they were therefore Shared Candy (I came up with the name myself and I'm quite proud of it). Sherry was a thick sword, with a machine gun barrel that could extend out from the straight dull edge of the blade. A belt of bullets could then be attached to the barrel. The handle of the blade extended and a handle and trigger could flip out to allow me to fire the gun.

Candace on the other hand, was a long lance. The blade at the end could retract into itself to reveal a gun barrel. A long magazine was placed just next to the blade, a little farther down the pole of the lance. It started out (in lance form) at the mid-way point of the magazine, but when it transformed into a gun slid down so that it could fire bullets from the top of the clip. On top of that, the bottom end of the pole of the lance shrunk inwards and bent to make it easier to hold, like an actual gun.

These two weapons were screwed together at either end, making for an almost unstoppable duo.

I held the lance pole and readied for action. Sure enough, men began climbing the house to the rooftop to join me. I held Shared Candy above my head and spun it around, dipping it down and catching the top of the first man's head. He fell off the house, bleeding as he went. More men started to climb. Grabbing my now mostly empty suitcases (other than the extra clothing that I'd brought) I threw them into the house below me, which was where I was staying, for safekeeping. I then began to leap from rooftop to rooftop until I could find solid high ground to attack from. Some men followed me across the roofs, but most stayed on the ground and ran after me.

Realizing how small the village was and how unlikely it was that I could find solid high ground, I returning to the ground and waited for the men to arrive. Most had fallen to the ground by now and were charging towards me.

As I saw them arrive I took up a battle stance, holding Shared Candy by the lance in a position that allowed me to quickly swing it. When the men finally came close enough I swung, the thick blade of Sherry cutting the first line down. The men hesitated, and I cut them down with another swipe of Sherry. Spinning it around and catching several people over the head, I stabbed Candace forward, severing even more people on it. Transforming it into a gun while lodged in their bodies, I pulled the trigger, launching them off.

I spun Shared Candy around again, this time with Sherry facing the crowd. The gun barrel popped out, and I stuck a bullet belt into it (I had them hidden between my vest and dress, the vest which stretched out over the dress). I started to fire, but someone leapt at me from the rooftops. Reacting as quickly as I could, I spun Shared Candy over my head, slashing him out of the air and causing several bullets to fly into the air as I did so. I spun Shared Candy around, launching bullets at the crowd and slashing their chests open.

Finally they began to retreat, and my adrenaline started to go away. Then suddenly I felt a presence behind me. Spinning around and dodging as I did so, I barely avoided a blow to the back from a large sword. The man holding it wore a mask, but his mask had special designs on it. _Assuming that he's the leader_, I thought.

The man spread his arms apart, "Let's talk this over, shall we?" He suggested.

I kept my weapon pointed at him, not saying a word.

"Can't we be civilized here?" He asked, "Lower your weapon"

"Drop yours" I quickly said. Something that I had learned from experience was not to waste breath on anything in a fight, even trash talking or even talking in general.

"I will when you will" The man replied.

"Then we've hit a wall, haven't we?" I asked.

The man sighed, then stabbed his sword into the ground beside him. I fired a bullet at it, causing it to fall over. It'd make it more difficult for him to pick it up if he tried to spring an attack.

I lifted my weapon, putting one end into the ground and holding it as if it were a staff.

"I dropped mine," the man said, "now you drop yours"

"You're the one who wants to negotiate," I replied, "I'm perfectly fine going down the path I've already started on"

"Well," the man started, "lots of innocent people are dying because of this path you've chosen" His voice was vaguely familiar.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have set them on me," I replied, "besides, I've been told that you've been here before and taken more lives. I wouldn't call them innocent"

"Good point," The man replied, "but now, let's talk business"

"We already are" I pointed out.

"Right" the man replied awkwardly.

There was a brief silence.

"So what will you offer me in return for us leaving?" The leader asked.

"Your lives" I replied.

"Surely you must have something else?" He asked.

"I can keep killing them if we can't settle on anything"

"Why are you so nonchalant about all this?"

"Because it's a simple matter"

"It's a matter of people's lives!"

"Then take me up on my deal and live"

The leader sighed, rubbing his forehead. I saw his eyes go behind me, and he blinked twice.

I spun around, swinging Shared Candy as I went. The masked man behind me split into two pieces. As I turned back around the leader had his blade back in his hand.

"Your clever one" He said, pointing his blade towards me, then charging.

I ducked and swung, slicing a scar through his face and avoiding his attack.

He fell screaming to the ground. I stood, turning around to face him. He staggered up, his mask cut open. He tore it off, revealing his face.

It was Timur.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?!" I asked, very surprised but getting over it quickly. I was in the middle of a battle. "Was this set-up or something?"<p>

"Yes." Timur replied, smiling through his bloody scar, "We're all Grimm worshippers. We lure hunters here and kill them"

"That's extremely inefficient" I pointed out.

"Pardon?" Timur asked.

"Well," I started, "your sacrificing loads of your men in order to kill one hunter. And it probably takes a while to get each hunter here so…you really didn't make a smart move there"

"Shut up!" He yelled, "We have no other option! No way of doing what's right!"

I didn't hesitate; I lifted my weapon and swung. He jumped back, avoiding the blow.

"There's a reason why we exist." I started, "The Grimm kill people. How could you worship that?"

"The Grimm are punishing us for our acts against nature! You city folk can never understand!"

"Oh I understand alright" I started towards him, and he started backing away.

"Let's not be too hasty" he whispered.

"I've already waited long enough" I replied, raising Shared Candy above my head, poising it to stab him. Finally, I stabbed it forward.

Just as it almost reached him I felt a sudden pain overwhelm me. My focus stopped abruptly, and my weapon fell from my hand. Thanks to the momentum that I'd already built up, it stabbed into Timur, lower than I had planned, but still into him nonetheless. The pain shot through me again, and I fell to my knees. Timur lay on his side, bleeding out. I was almost certain that he was dead and if not, he soon would be.

The pain came again, and I realized where it was coming from: my heart. My adrenaline had built up too much, and therefore I was having what I believed to be a heart attack. I couldn't stand, and I sat panting where I was. I was ripe for the taking. Sure enough, someone came along and stabbed me in the back. I felt even more searing pain, and then collapsed.

* * *

><p>I awoke later, lying on what I believed to be a bed. I felt a pillow beneath my head, but I could barely open my eyes. When I did my vision was so blurry that it would have been just as good closing them. As it cleared I heard a voice.<p>

"Oh," it said, "your awake" It was a man's, and it sounded familiar.

I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my body from my gut.

"Lie down" the man said, gently pushing me back by the shoulders.

"Where…am I?" I stammered.

"You're in our house." The voice replied, "It's Des"

I struggled to remember who he was. When I remembered I asked, "Where's Estera?"

"Right next to you" Des replied.

I turned and saw Estera lying on a bed similar to mine. She looked very dead.

"What happened?" I whispered, still finding it difficult to use my voice.

"I don't know," Des replied, "she got caught up in all the action I guess"

My memory began to return, "Why are you helping me?" I asked. The whole village was made up of Grimm worshippers who wanted to kill me, so I was very confused.

"Unlike everyone else here, Estera and I moved here. We aren't Grimm worshippers. We just like the people, not the beliefs." He replied. "The other huntsmen and huntresses rarely died either; typically we got to them first, nursed them back to health, and sent them on their way"

"How long have I been out?" I was feeling my voice better now.

"A couple of days." Des replied, "Also, you may notice that something is different"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your heart" he replied.

I looked up at my chest. My dress had been removed, and I was covered only by a blanket. Slowly and painfully, I lifted the blanket and saw it. Between my breasts was a line of stitches.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up suddenly, then immediately regretting it as pain tore through my gut again.

"Lie down." Des repeated, taking my shoulder and pushing me back. "It's Estera's. I found her as she was dying and she told me to give you her heart. So good news, you don't have heart problems anymore"

"But Estera died for it?" I asked.

"No," Des replied, "it was her last wish, and she was already dying. Don't worry about it, it's what she wanted"

There was a moment of silence as I looked at my chest, then at Estera.

"Also," Des started, "I saw the scars"

My eyes went to him, and we stared at each other for a while. He started to ask something, but I quickly changed the subject. "So when will my gut heal?" I asked.

"The pain should go away soon, but the actual scar will probably be with you for the rest of your life" He replied, awkwardly stopping what he was about to say.

"I see" I replied.

The room fell silent, and soon I fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke shaking and looked up, my eyes drowsy with sleep. "Wha-?" I asked.<p>

Des was shaking me awake, "Stand up" He said.

"Why?" I asked. Either he was whispering or my hearing wasn't fully turned on yet.

"The new leader of the village, Marco, is coming soon" He replied. I assumed that meant that I had killed Timur.

I realized the seriousness and sat up. My gut still hurt, but it was bearable.

"I found you some clothes," He started, "they aren't yours but they're darker so they shouldn't be as easy to spot. I'll turn around while you change"

He turned around as I got out of bed. When the tension was relieved from sitting down, my gut hurt less and I was able to slip into the clothing that Des had set out for me. It was a long-sleeved brown shirt and a thick brown jacket and faded, worn blue jeans. On top of that there were small boots. The clothing was big on me, but that was to be expected. I found my suitcases along with Shared Candy and Tina laid down beside the clothes.

"I couldn't figure out how to retract your weapon." Des said, still turned around. "Are you done?"

"Yep." I replied, opening my suitcases.

He turned around, "It sure is a beauty though" He added, referring to Shared Candy.

"Thanks." I replied, separating them and retracting Candace, my lance, first. "I made them myself"

"Really?" Des replied, "I can't imagine a frail looking girl like you forging anything"

"Frail?" I asked, fitting Candace into place and shutting the suitcase.

"You look frail," Des started, "but you clearly aren't"

I pulled Sherry's, the sword's, bullet belt out and checked it over. It still had enough bullets left so I found a place to put it in my coat and left it there. I retracted the gun barrel back into the blade and placed it inside the suitcase. I then closed it; set them both up nicely next to each other, put Tina in my coat with the bullet belt, and stood up.

I turned to face Des. Holding out my hand, I said, "It was a pleasure meeting you"

He shook my hand, "As it was to you" He replied. Then he reached out to me. He tucked my pink hair into the back of my coat, which was now out straight instead of in ponytails, and pulled my hood over my head. "Anyone would be able to spot your hair from a mile away" He added.

"Thanks," I replied, "should I return these clothes to you later?"

"No," he replied, "keep them. Dye them pink or red or something. Use them. Consider it a gift"

"Thanks," I replied, "but what are you going to do now?"

"I'll stay here," he replied, "and continue to look after the hunters that come through. But do me a favor, and don't allow that defense job to be hung up in your guild ever again, okay?"

I nodded.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out a wrapped up wad of Lien, "This is for you as well," he replied, "the pay for this job"

I had almost forgotten about the money. "You'll be alright without it?" I asked.

"It's not mine" He replied, then winked. I assumed that he had stolen it, likely from Timur, who was probably the richest person in the village.

I put it into the inside pocket of my jacket, making sure it was secure. "Thanks again" I said.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Open up!" A voice yelled.

Des quickly pushed me back, "Quickly now," he started, "go to your room. Underneath the mattress you'll find a trapdoor. Open it and head through. It'll take you just outside the village"

"Open up or we're breaking down the door!" the voice boomed outside again.

"There's no time." Des whispered, "Go"

I turned and ran to the room that I had once stayed in. Grabbing my suitcases as I went, I lifted the mattress and opened the trapdoor.

"I'm on my way!" Des called, heading towards the door.

I got down into the narrow tunnel and shut the trapdoor above me. As I started moving I could hear more clearly what was going on outside.

"What were you doing in there?" A voice asked.

"Just finishing with a patient" He replied. Estera. He was using Estera as a cover-up. _Clever_, I thought, staying to hear more.

"Oh yeah?" The voice asked. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one," Des replied, "I talk to myself when I work. It helps me think"

"I don't believe you" the voice said.

"Please sir," Des sounded like he was begging, "my patient is dying. I need to get back to her quickly"

Estera was already dead. Again, very clever.

"I don't see no permit for you running your hospital in here" The voice said.

"I don't have a permit," Des started, "but I-"

He was abruptly cut off by a loud gunshot.

I gasped from where I was below, then quickly reached up to cover my mouth.

As Des fell to the ground I heard one last pained word fall from his lips.

"Run"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys see that? Another color ended with a cliffhanger! Yay! Although with this one it's easy to assume that Nicole got away. Its not as open-ended as Crimson I's ending. So yeah, that was it. As usual, favorite, follow, tell your friends, tell your enemies, and write why you loved or hated it or what speculations you have in the reviews. Its all very much appreciated. <strong>

**I won't tell you my plans for the next color until I start it, so you'll have to wait until after my extended break, as this is the end of a color perspective, and I still have that other book to work on.**

**Well that's that. Hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I will see you all back for Azure I!**


	14. Azure I Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for this chapter being so late, I was aiming to finish two chapters of Azure I and two chapters of my other story. I only ended up finishing one chapter of my other story so this chapter came later than usual. **

**Anyways, so Azure I had finally started, and that's what matters. This one is going to be much, much shorter than the previous colors, and I've already finished it. **

**Also, this chapter will feature the first appearance of a character from the actual show!**

**So here's the first chapter of Azure I. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I burst through my front door, waving a golden certificate around. I guess it must have been pretty surprising because my mother jumped and spun around.<p>

"Azure!" She yelled, "What happened?"

I charged into the kitchen where she was busy cooking. I stuck the certificate into her face, the light reflecting off of it and blinding her.

"I got accepted into Beacon!" I cried out in joy.

"Well it's no surprise," Mother pointed out, "is it?"

"Well yeah," I replied, "but it's still so exciting!"

"When do you need to head out?" Mother asked.

I glanced behind her. Black smoke began rising steadily from the pan on the stove.

"Azure?" Mother asked.

I snapped back to attention, "Today" I replied.

"What?!" Mother gasped, the black smoke behind her thickening.

"Don't worry," I said, waving my hand like I was waving away her statement, "Scarlet's picking me up"

"Oh okay," Mother sighed in relief, "well pack your things and get moving" The black smoke flared into a fire and caught her hair. She didn't even notice

A few minutes later I stood in my driveway, my bags by my side, waiting for Scarlet's car to pull up. Sure enough, it pulled up just a few minutes late.

I got into the car and stayed silent for the majority of the time. Scarlet wasn't much of a talker, plus I think that he was disappointed that he was only dropping me off at Beacon and not both of us.

We reached the airship station about an hour later. Scarlet pulled up in front of the entrance. Getting out, I turned to him and waved, "Good luck in Haven!" I said cheerfully, pulling the last of my baggage out. I was hoping to cheer him up slightly. It didn't seem to work.

He paused, "Thanks," he said, "you too" Then he was gone.

I sighed, irritated. Turning around, I faced the station and headed inside. I kept my Beacon certificate handy, just in case.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" One of the holographic receptionists asked me.

"I'm on my way to Beacon Academy" I replied.

"I see," she said, "may I scan your scroll?"

I pulled out my scroll and held it out, allowing the machine to scan it.

"Right," she said, "thank you Miss Blaze, and have a nice trip"

I walked past her, following the holographic arrows that eventually lead me to an airship. Getting on, I sat down and waited. My baggage was securely closed up below the ship, to be returned to me after the flight.

Several other young people stepped on, all sporting different colors and weapons. I was shaking in my seat with excitement.

The airship lifted into the air and started flying. Everyone gathered in groups, chatting amongst themselves. I felt somewhat left out, as I wasn't going with any friends. If only Scarlet had made it in.

I stood to observe the view. We passed over the city relatively slowly, or at least it felt slow.

Someone came to stand next to me. I glanced over. He looked like an average punk. He had a dark orange spiked mohawk, the sides shaved almost completely off. He had a thin orange mustache and a small chin-beard. His head was tall and thin, and his skin was tan. His eyes were narrow and purple. He wore a light purple collared shirt that was unbuttoned down to about the halfway point of his front, revealing an orange shirt underneath. On top of that he wore a thick brown jacket, with an orange interior. He wore dark blue jeans and a brown belt, which was mostly covered by his jacket. A handle seemed to poke out from under the back of his jacket.

As I squinted at the handle I leaned back.

"You checking me out?" He asked.

I straightened, noticing all of a sudden that his ears had two piercings each. "Oh no," I replied, "I was just curious about that handle there"

"It's my weapon," he replied, "Eternal Punishment. I'd show it to you but we're not allowed to draw weapons on the airship"

"What kind of weapon is it?" I asked.

"That I just don't want to tell you" He replied.

I smiled, then turned back to the window.

"So where are you from?" He asked.

"Vale," I replied, "Nowhere far away or anything. You?"

"Mistral." He replied, "I wasn't accepted into Haven, so I made the trip here"

"Interesting," I said, "my friend from Vale went to Haven"

"Maybe we switched places?" The boy suggested.

The thought crossed my mind, and I actually felt sad for a moment. Why couldn't this guy go to Haven and Scarlet come with me to Beacon? I cleared the idea from my head; this boy was probably just more qualified for Beacon as it is known as a top-notch school. Surely it needs top-notch students.

"I'm Nello, by the way" The boy said, holding out his hand, "Nello Flecker"

I took his hand, "Azure Blaze" I replied, shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" He said, raising my hand to his lips. On instinct I yanked it away.

"Sorry." I said. "What were you doing?"

"It's an old formality," Nello replied, "and most people would have reacted similarly to you"

"Then why do you do it, if you don't mind my asking?" I asked.

Nello shrugged, "I'm just like that" he replied.

There was a brief pause.

"So what's your weapon?" Nello asked.

"Cratorus." I replied, "And I'd tell you what it is but I don't want to"

He smiled slightly.

"So do you know anyone else who's coming here?" I asked him.

"Nah," he replied, "most of my friends want to be something stupid like a teacher or engineer"

"Well," I started, "they probably just don't want to risk their those are some pretty good-paying jobs"

"True" Nello replied.

"_Attention all students, we will be arriving at Beacon Academy shortly_" The speaker said.

"Well maybe I'll see you around" I said.

"I hope so too" Nello said, heading towards the exit ramp.

There was a group of people grouped up near the exit now. A pair of rabbit ears poked up out of the crowd. I laughed to myself, not that I thought Faunus to be odd, I was a fox Faunus myself, with a pair of tall brown ears placed atop my head. The rabbit ears just looked kind of silly poking out of the crowd like that.

Then the doors slid open.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Congratulations, your already halfway through Azure I! That's right, its only two chapters long. Azure's story isn't particularly long, unlike most of the other colors. <strong>

**Also, did you catch the RWBY character? If you didn't, its Scarlet. He's the S in team SSSN (Sun's team). **

**I'll probably upload the next chapter today or tomorrow-ish, just because of how late this one was. **

**Anyways, as usual, favorite, follow, review, tell your friends, tell your enemies, or don't, I don't control you so do whatever. And hopefully, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	15. Azure I Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome back. I'd just like to inform you all that HellFall has officially hit 1000 total views! Yay! Thank you all for supporting this fic and bearing with me through it thus far. **

**Also, I forgot to mention this in chapter 1, but someone in the reviews asked about the Grimm worship mentioned in Pink I. To answer your question (and to those curious), no, Grimm worship doesn't ever happen in the actual show, but I'm sure that people do do it in Remnant. For now, however, I've made it up for the sake of the story.**

**I forgot to say this in chapter 1 as well, but Azure I takes place five to six years before Crimson I and Pink I. As you noticed from chapter 1, Azure is only just entering Beacon, whereas in Azure II she'll already be a full-fledged huntress. I don't think that this'll change the story too much, but its just something that you should know for it to make more sense.**

**Oh yeah, and remember back when I told you guys that the last chapter of Crimson I had more views than the ones before? Well the same happened with Pink I. So it seems that people like to read about the fighting that I write. Am I good at writing fight scenes, or is it just so confusing that you have to read it over several times to understand? Either way, I'm happy about the views. But if my fighting scenes are confusing I would like to know so that I can see if I can improve.**

**And I think that that's all that I needed to say. So anyways, sit back, relax, and enjoy the second and final chapter of Azure I!**

* * *

><p>In stood atop the cliffs overlooking Emerald Forest. Just yesterday I had arrived at Beacon Academy, and now came to time to determine what our teams would be.<p>

As Ozpin told us what to do I looked down at myself. My sneakered feet stood atop a launching pad. I wore faded rolled up blue jeans. One pant leg was rolled up to my knee, while the other was halfway past my shin.

I wore my usual long-sleeved grey shirt. My left sleeve was missing, and that side of the shirt hung by my breasts. I wore a dark blue strapped top underneath to avoid showing any unnecessary skin. My entire left arm and shoulder did show, however. My other arm was covered by a baggy grey sleeve.

My azure hair (hence my name) was tied back in a ponytail. My long bangs hung down by either side of my face, and shorter ones went across my forehead.

After Ozpin finished his explanation of the team system, which to me seemed very questionable, as well as our objective, he began launching us off one by one.

I was one of the first to be launched.

I flew over Emerald Forest, watching the green trees fly by beside me. I reached back to my weapon, which hung just under my back.

I held it close, waiting for the right moment. As I dipped down and began to fly through the forest, I raised Cratorus and readied it. Cratorus was a duel-ended, extending spear. The long handle was red and both spear tips were gold.

The spear extended and I threw it, planting it into the trunk of a thick tree. As I neared the tree, I adjusted myself so as not to sever myself on the spear and caught it. My feet slammed against the tree truck, and I steadied myself by hanging onto Cratorus.

Pulling it out from the trunk I dropped down to the forest ground and started forward. _It doesnt pay to look good,_ I thought, referring to my landing, _at least not in this job_.

I jogged through the forest to preserve my energy, wondering what would happen if I never found a partner. However, that thought was quickly silenced.

"Oh hello" I said, skidding to a halt before someone.

He turned around. He had pale green curly hair and dark green cat-like eyes. He wore a pale green collared shirt that was buttoned all the way up to his neck. Tucked into the front of his collar was a white cloth of some kind. The front of his shirt had two handles of some sort, both right next to each other. They held a small metal blade weapon, which was a handle with two short blades sticking out of either end. The blade moved below the handle, where two more blades popped out on either side. Either end connected at the bottom. The handles on his shirt held the weapon's handle. Overtop he wore a black vest that was covered in pockets. On his legs were black sweat pants with a white straight line on either side of them. On his feet he wore large boots with tall soles.

"'Morning" He replied.

"So I guess we're partners then" I said.

"Looks that way." He replied, "I'm Xeyrus"

"Azure" I replied, holding out my hand to shake his. He didn't take it, so I slowly lowered it back to my side..

"Let's keep moving" He said, almost robotically.

"Alright" I replied, still recovering from the awkwardness of our greeting.

All of a sudden the bushes shook. We froze in place, and they fell silent. All of a sudden the bushes exploded with Grimm. Four Beowulves, two of which were babies, and a fully grown Ursa now stood before us.

"I'll take the Ursa" Xeyrus said, taking up a battle stance with his right knee bent and raised.

"Right" I replied, drawing Cratorus and extending it.

I charged towards the first baby Beowulf right away. Going for the older, stronger ones first would leave the babies to be annoying distractions while fighting the stronger ones. They needed to be killed first.

The Beowulves charged at me. I brought up Cratorus, stabbing the first baby Grimm through the neck. Blood poured as I tore it from its neck and kicked it back. I spun around, swinging Cratorus and catching one of the adults over the snout. It staggered backwards, leaving the second baby open. I slashed at it several times, eventually severing its head. Cratorus wasn't bladed, so cutting through something takes much more time.

I leapt over its body as one adult Beowulf took a swipe at me. I stabbed Cratorus downward, hitting the Beowulf's head and pushing myself upwards even higher. I landed behind them, stabbing straight through the first one. Its body began to disappear from the center where I'd stabbed it. As the body fell to the ground I saw Xeyrus engaging with the Ursa.

He still stood in the same stance. Then, in the blink of an eye fired a large explosion from his shoe, hitting the Ursa in the gut. Recovering, the Ursa charged, aggravated now. Xeyrus brought up his foot again, then fired off another round as the bear swiped at him. The recoil of the shot propelled him backwards, causing him to fly into a back flip. He landed holding two of the weapons he had on his front. I assumed that one was on his back as well. He had moved so fast, I couldn't figure out when he had drawn his weapons.

"Look out!" He called without turning.

I spun around. The last Beowulf was already upon me. I threw myself back, sliding along the grassy ground and narrowly avoiding the wolf.

"Never turn your back on your opponent!" Xeyrus called, before releasing a flurry of attacks onto the Ursa's front.

I turned back to the Beowulf, who was already charging towards me again. I took a step back, holding Cratorus back behind my head. Finding the opportune moment, I threw the spear and dodged to the side at the same time. The Beowulf ran straight into the spear. It let out a cry that was quickly silenced as it slid along the ground and slammed into a nearby tree.

Pulling Cratorus from the Beowulf and turning around, I saw Xeyrus finish with the Ursa.

He approached me and stuck a raised finger into my face, "Ever" He said, adding onto his statement from earlier.

"Right, got it" I replied, starting to retract Cratorus. Just then I heard heavy footsteps behind me. Spinning around I found myself face-to-face with an Ursa, this one much older and bigger than the one Xeyrus had killed. It swung its claw, too fast for me to react to. I tried, and suffered three deep scars across my face.

I fell to the ground, dropping Cratorus, and leaving a trail of blood in the air.

"Xeyrus!" I called, turning from where I was on the ground. He stood for a moment, not moving. I blinked, and he disappeared. "Xeyrus?" I asked, feeling myself starting to cry.

All of a sudden searing pain shot through my leg. I gulped, glancing backwards. The Ursa had stuck its claws into my legs, creating a bloody wound. _No, no, no,_ I thought, _don't do this!_

The Ursa tore off my leg, and I screamed in pain. Sweat dripped off my face and into my bloody scars, making them sting immensely. I heard the crunch of bones and the slosh of flesh being devoured, but I didn't dare turn around.

My vision was fading, and I reached out for Cratorus. _This isn't how it's going to end!_ I decided in my mind. I reached out to the spear, which was now extended and retracted in random places. I couldn't reach it.

Searing pain shot through my remaining leg, and my hand froze. I clenched my teeth, trying to resist screaming. The Ursa tore off my last leg, and sure enough, I screamed just as loud as before.

My vision darkened, and all strength in my arm faded as I reached for Cratorus.

_This can't be the end_, I thought, _it can't be._ I feared that it was however; as I felt my blood spilling out all over the ground by the Ursa's feet. In one final attempt I opened my eyes as much as I could and reached out, only to realize that there was never any possibility of me reaching Cratorus in the first place.

My consciousness began to slip away as the blood drained from my body, and only one thought passed through my mind:

_Is this really what I signed up for?_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see that? Its my best friend cliffhanger. Now I already spoiled to you what happens in the intro, and its probably pretty obvious what happens either way. <strong>

**Now you may be asking if I'm going to take another extended break due to the fact that its the end of a color. The answer is yes, I will be. But the reason isn't specifically because its the end of a color, but because I still need to figure out exactly what I'm doing for the next color. Azure I was late, so I'll try to make this break as short as possible.**

**At this point we're also almost halfway through the introductions. Yay... At this point I only have to write four more introductions, one of which will be short like Azure I. So bear with me, the conflict will be introduced soon-ish (heavy on the -ish). **

**So yeah, I don't really have anything else to say. Thank you everyone for reading and as usual, favorite, follow, review, tell your friends, tell your enemies, or don't, because I can't make you do anything. And hopefully I will see you all back for White I!**


	16. White I Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome back to HellFall. See? I told you that this wait would be shorter. It didn't take me long to figure out what to do for White I, so I started early. I'm almost done it actually. It'll probably be about three chapters, so prepare yourself for another shorty. **

**Also, recently I've noticed that the views for Azure I weren't very high. Are you guys losing interest? Should I make it more exciting in some way? Its not a big deal but I just felt like telling you guys that. Either way, those of you have have stuck with the story, thank you very much. Your continued reviews and views are very encouraging. **

**So just so you know White I fast-forwards back to the time of Crimson I and Pink I. Remember that Azure I was five to six years before those two, and this is back up around the same time. None of these are happening at the exact same time, but maybe a few months to a year apart. Either way, it all comes together in the end so the timeline isn't particularly important. **

**Anyways, I've wasted enough of you lovely people's time, so let's get this show on the road. Presenting, White I!**

* * *

><p>A phone rang a few feet from where I sat. Someone picked it up and spoke into it, greeting the person on the other side formally. I sat at my desk, flipping through some files and transferring the information to my computer. Here in the office we worked both traditionally and modernly. Typically it was really just to give me something to do. Half the day was spent not doing anything, a quarter was spent socializing over lunch or at any time during the day, and the last quarter was spent working. Transferring information gave us something to do, despite how boring it was. Faust, the oldest man working in the office had apparently written a few best-selling novels while working here. He was very efficient and quick while he worked.<p>

I adjusted my black-framed square glasses. The edges were rounded, so I looked less robotic than I was really was.

"Hey Martial!" Hania called from across the room.

I glanced up. My name wasn't Martial, if it was it would be spelled Marshall, as that was the normal way to spell the name. Martial was just my office nickname. Everyone calls me that because of all the martial arts that I can do. Actually, Faust is the only person who knows my real name, as he has worked at the office for so long. But no one else knows it.

"Excuse me everyone!" Naldo, our manager called, turning away from the fax machine, "Does anyone know if a Wintanweorth Coal works here?"

Not even my boss knows it.

I raised my hand lazily, "That's me" I replied.

"Oh Martial," Naldo said, "Yes, can you find Wintanweorth and give it to him?"

I sighed and took the fax, nodding. Naldo was pretty dumb, but if anyone ever said it, there'd be consequences. He was pretty proud of his false intelligence.

Naldo returned to his office and Hania made her way to my desk.

"Who's Wintanweorth by the way?" She asked me.

Hania was kind of dumb too. In fact, everyone in the office was pretty dumb. They were all very young, except Faust, who was very old and wise. But people like Hania were proud like Naldo, and didn't take the news of their stupidity very well.

"He works here," I said, "but he's on an eternal sick leave"

"Oh," Hania moaned, "tough luck eh?"

I nodded, "Yeah" I replied. Normally someone would have laughed at someone like her, but I had worked in the office more than everyone except Faust. It sounded weird to admit, but I am the second oldest person in the office, yet I'm not even half Faust's age.

"What do you need?" I asked Hania, getting back on track.

She handed me a few sheets of paper, "Could you enter these in for me?" She asked.

"Sure" I replied, sighing and adding her papers to my file. This was her job, but I was the fastest at typing in the office, and Hania actually had a decent amount of work to do. She could probably finish it all in half a day's work, but she's incredibly slow.

She smiled, "Thanks" She said, before turning and leaving.

I continued working and finished everything by lunchtime. When Naldo left his office to eat, that was our cue. Most people here didn't have a watch or any way of telling the time, as they couldn't read the time from the analog clock on the wall. We all got up and followed him to the work kitchen; where we grabbed our stored lunches from the work refrigerator and sat down to eat.

"Hey Martial," Hania came and sat down at the table with me.

"Hey Hania" I said over a bite of sandwich.

"So are you free tonight?" She asked.

"I believe so" I replied, feeling somewhat confused.

"Great!" She exclaimed happily, "We should bring Wintanweorth the hospital and see if that will help him"

I sighed heavily. She had asked me to do the same thing multiple times recently. I had tried to tell her my real name, but she never believed that someone "as short as me" could have such a long name. I found it interesting that she said that, especially when I was at least a foot taller than her.

"Sorry," I replied, "I just remembered that I'm busy tonight. I've had some extra work to do recently and should probably work on it tonight"

"Oh," Hania said, "okay"

I didn't have any extra work. It was likely that I'd spend the rest of the day playing games on my computer.

There was an awkward silence as we ate.

"So do you think that Wintanweorth will ever return?" Hania asked.

I stared at her for a long minute, then turned back to my food. "He doesn't exist" I said.

"What?" Hania asked, "Then how'd he get faxed?"

"He used to work here," I replied over my food, "but then he died in a horrible accident here, and now his ghost still haunts the office"

Hania stared at me wide-eyed, as if I were telling her a new story. She'd worked here for about a year and I'd told her the same ghost story probably about once or twice a month.

"What did the fax say?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked, confused for a second.

"The fax that he sent you" She replied.

"Oh yeah," I said, "I haven't looked at it yet. The news is probably traumatizing or something, and I can't afford to be traumatized when I have so much work to do"

It took Hania a while to process it, "Your joking right?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes I am" I replied.

We ate for a little while longer.

"So who is Wintanweorth?" She asked.

I swallowed my sandwich, resisting the urge to hit the table with my fist. I unclenched my fist, and rested my hand as gently as I could on the edge of the table. "I am" I replied, trying not to sound angry. I was feeling quite fed up with everyone's stupidity at this point.

"But how could you be?" Hania asked, "He's on an eternal sick leave and your right here"

I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, there are a lot of dumb people in Remnant too apparently. <strong>

**Anyways, that was the first installment of White I. We're almost done with the introductions, over halfway. **

**Also, I've been meaning to ask you guys this, and I'll probably ask you in the coming colors as well: What do you guys think of the switching between perspectives thing? It hasn't gotten too chaotic yet (it probably will later), but I just want to hear your thoughts. Love it? Like it? Hate it? And why, if you can. Please tell me in the reviews. And actually, I'd like to hear from everyone reading this. If you've checked my profile then you know that I plan to write more fanfiction than this, and I want to know whether or not this is a good thing to keep doing. HellFall will definitely continue this way, but before I come up with too many ideas for my other stories, I'd just like to know if its good or bad. Once again, if you are reading this, please, please tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**Which brings us to the end. Thanks for reading everyone and as usual favorite, follow, review, tell your friends, tell you enemies, or don't. And hopefully, I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	17. White I Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Welcome back to White I.**

**Hopefully by now you've all noticed the new cover art. I'm quite proud of it, even though it didn't take me too long. I've never really done graphic art, so I thought I'd give it a try. And for those of you who can do graphic art I bet your all laughing at me right now because you've noticed that I made it in Paint. I've never done graphic art anywhere except there, so I have no idea how to use the higher-end stuff. But either way I think it turned out alright. Also, something you may notice is the title, where each letter is a different color. Those are the colors of each of the eight major characters, so if you didn't know what they were already, you do now.**

**Also, recently I've been thinking about the other story I've been writing (I've mentioned it a few times here) and for personal reasons I've decided to stop writing it, at least for the time being. The story has reached the 'point of no return', meaning that I can no longer go back and correct any of the stuff in it. Does this affect you? Yes. It means that I'll write fanfiction more often and that the gaps between each color will diminish significantly. I'll still need time to think about each new color though.**

**So I think that that's all the new stuff. Anyways, White I's almost over, blah blah blah, all that usual stuff. After this there'll be one more chapter, then its on to the next color.**

**For now, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>I returned to my desk soon afterwards to avoid losing any more hope in humanity. Sitting down, I started up a card game with someone else online. As it loaded, I looked to the corner of my desk and saw the fax from the morning. <em>Oh right,<em> I thought, _the fax_. Picking it up, I began to read it.

I was surprised to find it not written in English, but another language entirely. It was in Nalakian. Nalakian was the language that the people of Nalak spoke, and it was a tribe of people who lived apart from the kingdoms. They were some of the few people groups in Remnant who could survive outside of a kingdom.

I was a Nalakian.

Emphasis on the _was_ part. I left the village some time ago to pursue a life in the city. Turns out the city life isn't how I thought it would be, but it was much better than village life.

I could still fluently speak Nalakian. Reading it was a bit more difficult. As I started to read the fax the card game loaded on my computer and I looked up. I almost put the fax aside and started playing but I was curious, so I read the fax. As I read the language came back to me, and my understanding of what it said increased.

It was from my mother, and she wanted to see me. Or at least that's what she said at first, but later on in the letter she said the village needed more wood-cutting axes.

I sighed. I was the blacksmith in the town for a while, inheriting the job from my father. When I left it passed on to my younger brother. I guess that he either gave up or wasn't good enough to make a good axe.

I slid it into my suitcase and played the card game. But I was still distracted by the letter, so I lost several games.

Leaning back in my chair, I pulled out the fax again and reread it. Nothing new popped up. My mother wanted to see me and wanted a few axes while I was at it. She had never sent me a fax, or even a message of any kind. The people of Nalak weren't exposed to too much technology, so she must have had to go to the city to send this.

I decided to go. Obviously she had gone to great trouble to send this note.

Replacing the fax in my small suitcase and straightening my bow tie, I returned to the card game.

I still lost them due to the distractions of the message, but it was easier for me to play and eventually I pulled out a win. Losing the next game, I leaned back in my chair, sighing.

"What's wrong with you?" Someone asked over my shoulder. I turned. It was Faust.

"Hey Faust" I said.

"How can you're ratings drop so much all of a sudden?" He asked, "I thought that you were good"

"I've just got something on my mind" I replied.

"Then don't play," he said, "or your ratings will drop"

"I know," I said, "I just don't know what else to do"

Faust paused, "I can show you another game" He said.

"No Faust," I started, "I will not play one of your shooting games"

"Those are fun though," He replied, "but that's not what I was talking about"

I turned in my chair to face him, interested. A new game in the office would mean something more to do. Frankly, poker, go fish, and solitaire got old very fast. The game he told me about was one that'd I'd never heard of, but decided to try right away.

Faust patted my white-haired head, "I think that you'll like it" He said, leaving.

I reached up, making sure that he hadn't destroyed my hair. It was pure white and pulled back into a long braid. On the right side of my hair, however, my bangs stuck out into the air, then drooped down, like the top of a sideways square. I had short, but thick, white sideburns hanging off either side of my head.

People often gave me odd looks because of the contrast between my hair and skin. I had pure white hair and very dark brown skin. But what people seemed most confused about was how I looked so young and yet I had white hair. In truth, I was only in my mid-twenties, but I was born with white hair. In Nalak one's hair color represents what they will grow up to be like, so there are many children born with much more unnatural hair. My white hair symbolized purity.

On top of that, all Nalakians are tattooed at birth. So I have two upside down triangular tattoos below both of my green eyes. They are a faded white, and the bottom tips turn inwards towards my nose. However, whether I like it or not, they are there forever. I've heard stories of people cutting them off, but when the skin grew back so did the tattoos.

I finished downloading the new game onto my computer and started it up. It was another fighting game, but I decided to give it a try. Surprisingly, it was quite strategic and fun.

When the day ended I stood up, taking my small suitcase and black blazer off the back of my chair, and walking to the door.

"Bye everyone" I called as I pulled my long grey jacket off the coat hanger by the door and headed home to my apartment.

* * *

><p>Sitting down on my bed, I un-tucked my long-sleeved white shirt and pulled off my bowtie. With my jacket now hanging on my door and my blazer in my closet, I laid down across my bed and stared up at the ceiling.<p>

My apartment was very small, so I was able to pay the rent easily on my own. I was used to living in cramped quarters, only with other people, so cramped quarters without people were much more comfortable.

The bedroom was the first room in the suite, with my large queen-sized bed right in the middle. It was the biggest thing in the entire suite, and took up the majority of the room. On the wall closest to the door was a tight kitchen and sink. The doorway was followed by a short hallway, and going left would lead to the bathroom.

I glanced up, staring at the bathroom across from the bed. Next to the hallway was a large television. Sighing and lying back down, I waited for several long minutes. Despite not doing much of anything at work, I was tired. I always was. Working made me want to curl up on the floor and sleep. Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to do that.

Finally I sat up, going to the kitchen fridge to pull out some food and prepare a small dinner. I made a few grilled cheese sandwiches and sat down on my bed to eat.

Leaning back against the wall behind my bed, I pulled my scroll out from my pocket and connected it to the television. It turned on and started up a show that I'd been watching the past few months. It was a reality show about the various hunters' academies around Remnant. It was interesting to watch all the young people learning and fighting, and I had learned a fair amount from the show as well.

I bit into my second sandwich, watching as two huntsmen, Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester, went head-to-head in a fighting match. Jaune was easily outdone, as usual. I'd seen them fight before, and knew that even I could fight better than him. Probably both of them actually. Despite never attending a hunters' academy, I could fight pretty well, or at least I thought I could. While with the Nalakians, I'd learned to hunt. When I came to the city, I learned how to use a sword through an online teacher. Lots of my life revolved my computer these days.

When the program ended I reached into my suitcase and pulled out the fax. Shutting off the television, I started to plan out the route in which I'd take to the Nalakian village.

Shortly after deciding on a route, I glanced up at the time, washed my plate and griller, and returned to my bed to read.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. As you can see, White I is much slower paced than the others, and it will continue to be slow-paced. However, there is only one chapter left after this, which is already written, so expect it in the next couple of days. <strong>

**Also, I feel like I've been rushing these introductions lately. Sorry about that. I just really want to get into the actual story, and I'm sure that you all do too. Nevertheless, introductions are always important right?**

**And that's that, so as usual, favorite, follow, review, tell your friends, tell you enemies, unless you don't want to, then that's cool too. Hopefully I will see you all in the final chapter of White I.**


	18. White I Chapter 3

**Hey guys, welcome back again! Sorry that this chapter was so late, I've been writing so much more lately that I've forgotten to upload. Also, I decided to make this story a once-a-week thing. Meaning, I will upload a new chapter once a week. The day I had planned for was Monday, but as you can clearly tell, today is Tuesday. So I'll try to be on time in the future, and if not, it should be up by Tuesday (I'm not busy on either of these days, so that's why these work the best). This will allow me to stay way ahead of schedule in terms of writing. I've almost finished the next color already, so I'm about three weeks ahead. **

**So this is the last chapter of White I by the way, and after this I will be taking a break, as usual. Now let's get straight to it, presenting White I chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke, an open book splayed across my chest. I sat up, blinking sleepily and looking around. For a brief second I wondered where I was, but quickly realized. Picking the book off my chest and closing it, I set it back on its shelf and stood up.<p>

I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. Sitting down on my bed to eat, I turned to look at the time. It was eight twenty-three in the morning. I froze, then remembered that it was Saturday. Letting out a sigh of relief, I continued to methodically eat my sandwich.

Looking down at myself, I realized that I was still wearing my long-sleeved white collared shirt from yesterday. Shrugging it off, I finished off my sandwich and fell back onto my bed. There was a crumpling noise underneath me. Sitting up, I turned to look.

On my bed were the plans for how I'd reach the Nalakian village. Picking them up and straightening them as best I could, I looked them over. When I'd determined that they were good, I stood up and got ready for the day.

Going to my closet, I picked out another long-sleeved white shirt. I don't know why, but I prefer to wear a suit over anything else. They're comfortable, easy to move in (for me at least), and I felt like everything I did looked cool. Everything's cooler when you wear a suit right?

However, I thought more about the situation and instead went for something else. In the forest my suit would likely tear on tree branches and get dirty.

Replacing the white shirt in my closet, I pulled out my only casual attire; a white undershirt, pocket-coated cargo pants, and a warm, black jacket. The undershirt was pretty much spotless, due to the fact that I've only worn it about two times in my life.

Stuffing the Nalakian village route guide into my pocket, I started towards my door. Stopping in the small hallway leading to it, I turned back around. I had forgotten something. Quickly I made my way to the bathroom, shutting the door out of habit. I knew that no one would see me, as I lived alone. Still, I lifted the seat and undid my belt. Pulling my belt completely off, I sat down on the toilet and took care of business.

Standing and pulling my pants up, I opened the mirror cabinet above the sink. The cabinet was mostly inaccessible to others, as it lacked a handle and an easy way to tell whether or not it even opened up. But I had my ways of opening it.

Once the mirror was opened, I reached in and gripped the handle of my masterpiece, as I called it. The memories flooded back suddenly, as they often did when I held the weapon again.

_"__Wintanweorth!" Father called. _

_"__Coming!" I called back. _

_I raced out from the small stone structure. My father stood just outside, watching me. _

_"__What've you been making?" He asked. _

_"__A weapon!" I replied. "I believe that the city folk call it a 'sword'"_

_"__How interesting." Father said, "May I see it?"_

_Turning around, I rushed back into the small stone building. This was the blacksmith's shop, and I was the village blacksmith. I'd inherited the position from my father, who was now too old to weld and forge properly. He'd lost a couple fingers recently because of that._

_Picking the cooled blade up from its spot in the water barrel, I brought it out, showing father. _

_"__Here it is" I said. _

_"__Wow." Father said, taking it in his hand. "Who is this for?" _

_"__Myself" I replied. _

_"__Must have been hard work" Father said. _

_"__Several hours work." I replied, "Not including the time it took to gather the materials" _

_Father smiled, "I'm proud of you son" He said, handing the blade back. _

_"__Thank you," I said, "I'm proud of me too"_

_Father snickered. "If it's for you," He said, "What'd you call it?"_

_It was tradition to name everything, including our weapons and tools. We believed that naming a weapon embodied it with a soul, which would create a special bond between man and tool. _

_I paused for a moment, trying to remember what I had decided on, "It's called __Reitō no Fukushū__" __I replied. _

Returning to reality, I drew the sword from its place hidden behind the mirror. Most people would have their weapons on display, but Reitō no Fukushū was special. It was my masterpiece. People could steal it, and I couldn't risk that.

The blade was a long katana. The guard was an octagon shaped snowflake. Out of each corner of the eight-sided shape was a short spike, about an inch long. The two spikes sticking out of the right and left sides were about double the length of the others. The two spikes on the top and bottom of the guard reached along the blade, almost reaching the very top, and along the handle, reaching down about halfway. The handle itself was black, wrapped up in leather. The very end of the handle was topped off by a silver cap with a small hole in the center.

I held the blade in my hand, with it still in its sheath. Taking it by the sheath, I reached back into the cabinet and pulled out a belt of shurikens (in this case, they are not throwing stars, but the short spear-like throwing knives) and attached them to my own belt. Taking one out, I fitted it into the hole at the bottom of Reitō no Fukushū. Once it clicked in I slung the katana around my shoulder, so that the blade rested against my back.

Finally ready, I did up my belt and left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Outside I took the bus to the nearest place to the village. Unfortunately, that was still very far away from it.<p>

I was dropped off in the outskirts of the kingdom of Atlas before I set out. Several hours later I reached the forests where the Nalakian village would be located.

The forest was different than I remembered. The trees were much thicker and closer together. When I lived in the village the trees were thinner and more spaced out. _Time changes all, right?_ I thought, squeezing between two great tree trunks. _I sure am glad that I didn't wear my suit today_. The branches scraped my jacket, but luckily didn't tear it.

However, as I made my way through the thick foliage it began to thin out. Suddenly I heard a crackling in the distance, and a light flashed ahead.

Yanking my pants from a prickly bush, I charged forward, suspecting the worst possible scenario.

I reached two crossed trees and leapt, turning my body sideways, and slipping between both trunks before continuing to run.

The crackling grew louder until I saw it; fire licking up the trunk of a tall tree. Panicking now, I ran faster, only to be stopped by a blast of fire flaring up before me. And then I saw it.

My village was in flames.

The buildings were charred severely, most were unrecognizable. A tree burned to a crisp in the distance and collapsed. In the center of the village I saw something, or someone.

Quickly dashing through the fire, I was able to better tell who stood in the fire. It was a woman, silhouetted against the great flames behind her.

"Excuse me miss!" I called, waving my arms around above my head, not forgetting my city manners, "Come here! The fire is dangerous!"

Her head turned, revealing glowing yellow eyes. I staggered slightly, surprised by how evil she looked. But I couldn't judge her based on that.

"Miss!" I called, "Come quickly! The fire is dangerous!"

All of a sudden a sinister, crescent-shaped smile spread across her face, and she raised her hand. A gust of fire shot from her palm, charging towards me.

I gasped and ducked, narrowly avoiding the attack.

She fired another blast, which I side-stepped to avoid. It broke against a tree, setting it ablaze. Turning to her, I saw her fire another blast. I side-stepped again, avoiding the attack. She fired another blast right away, hitting me and throwing me to the ground.

I stood, focusing my aura to heal the burns. They couldn't heal my clothes, unfortunately, which were also burned badly. Casting the jacket aside, I realized who this woman was.

"Did you do this?!" I demanded, gesturing to the burning forest around me.

Her smile glistened in the darkness, further showing her insanity and answering my question.

Reaching to my belt for a shuriken, I readied myself to throw. Almost immediately I threw. The shuriken flew as if it were a bullet. The woman staggered backwards as it hit her.

I drew two more and threw both. This time she held out her hand, and each one burst at her palm. The small explosion lit up her face slightly, but it wasn't enough to find any clear details. All it did was further reveal her evil smile.

"Why the hell would you do this?!" I screamed, throwing another shuriken, which she easily destroyed. I reached to my belt for another shuriken, then rethought my strategy and faked grabbing one. Reaching up to Reitō no Fukushū's handle, I pretended to throw another shuriken, then charged.

The woman held out her hand, but when she didn't receive the shuriken she took a step back and fired a blast of fire. Drawing Reitō no Fukushū and slashing out, I cut through the fire and stabbed forward. For a second I saw her full body, but once again, it was too brief to completely be able to tell. I was quite certain that she wore something red.

Swinging Reitō no Fukushū down upon her, I cut through her silhouetted head. Her body broke up into shadows.

And then, just like that, she vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that typically each color has a more epic or violent climax, so this was probably pretty disappointing. It was for me too, though. <strong>

**So what did you guys think of Wintanweorth's weapon? Actually, his weapon was initially called 'Frozen Vengeance', but I didn't think that it sounded very Nalakian (whatever that sounds like, it isn't English), so I called it ****Reitō no Fukushū, which translates from Japanese into 'Revenge of the Frozen' (according to Google Translate), so I guess that's close enough. **

**Also, who do you all think the fire woman was? I think that it's fairly obvious, but maybe it isn't. It'll be revealed later on anyway. **

**At this point you should all know the first team's name. If you can believe it, there have been four colors, meaning four characters and a team (Gazini, Nicole, Azure, Wintanweorth). If you haven't figured it out already the team name is GNAW. I know it doesn't follow Monty's rule of team names being a color/resembling a color, but I didn't know about the rule until I'd already long made this team. **

**Lastly, since the first team has been formed, I'll be taking a longer break than usual, probably. Unless I get bored or something. The next chapter should be up in a week to a month (hopefully not a month though).**

**And that's it I think. As usual, favorite, follow, review, tell you friends, tell your enemies, or don't if you don't want to. And hopefully I will see you all in Violet I!**


	19. Violet I Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome back. I have to say though, waiting a week was way too long for me. I feel like I should be apologizing for how late this is. For now I'm planning on keeping this schedule, but if you want to say something about it please tell me in a review.**

**Also, sorry that this chapter was late. Due to the recent passing of our dear Monty Oum I felt that the timing wasn't appropriate. However, I have a promise to keep to you guys.**

**And I just want to say that I had loads of fun writing this color. Yes, I am already done (other than editing). It's longer than the others, and its a lot more important, so pay attention.**

**Anyways, it feels like its been too long since I've posted here so let's just get right down to it. Here is the first chapter of Violet I!**

* * *

><p>I ran along the rocky path, hopping from boulder to boulder. The little pink girl, whatever her name was, had dragged behind to the point where I abandoned her entirely. <em>High heels?<em> I thought, _Seriously? How does she even fight in those?_ But she was gone now, so I didn't need to think about her anymore.

Good thing she hadn't come along, too, as the path got much bumpier. Jumping through it was much faster and frankly, more fun. Pinkie couldn't enjoy it with shoes like hers, and if she were to go barefoot she'd likely stub her toe.

"Oh no!" I called out, imitating a prissy girl (which is what Pinkie is), "I broke a nail!" I laughed at her from where I was, leaping across a gap onto the next rock. "Please," I continued, "how'd someone like her become a full-fledged huntress?" I leapt, scampering up the side of the next boulder. "She must be fairly new to the game, considering her size" I snickered to myself, which quickly turned to a grunt as I landed on another lower boulder.

"Still," I continued, "Obviously she graduated. Probably just barely though. Heh. Not like me. I've been at this job for years now. I wonder how old she is though." I paused to think about it, then shook my head, "Nah," I decided, "who cares?"

Arriving on a particularly tall boulder, I crawled to the top and gazed out over the remaining land. The village was very close. I could see it already.

Clearing the last few boulders I landed on the outskirts of the village, which was a very small amount of land between the boulder fields and the village. In fact, it was about two feet wide all around the village.

I planted my feet in the outskirts, then gazed out over the village. People stopped and turned to look at me. Someone broke through the crowd.

"Are you Octavia Strom?" The woman asked.

I nodded, "I am indeed" I replied.

"Quickly," the woman started, "come this way"

I looked down at the imaginary line dividing the village from the outskirts, then stuck out my foot and stepped over it in an exaggerated way.

As I passed through the crowd the people stared at me in awe. One reached out and ran his fingers through my long, violet-colored dreadlocks. I turned to stare at the person, but he didn't let go, so I kept moving. Luckily, he didn't try to pull me back. He wasn't very attractive anyway.

We arrived at a wooden cabin, which was bigger than the other cabins scattered around the village. The woman spread open the curtain door and I stepped through. She didn't follow, and I glanced back as the curtains closed behind me.

"Octavia." An elderly man's voice came from behind me. I turned.

"That's me" I replied.

"Thank you for arriving so soon" He said.

"That's my job," I replied, "the quicker I do jobs, the more that I can do, and the more money I make"

The man nodded, "We have a problem" He said, as if he hadn't even heard my statement.

"Your people are being kidnapped and returned right?" I asked.

"Correct" the man replied.

"Alright," I started, "when do people go missing typically?"

"At night," he replied.

"Around what area of the village?"

"Everywhere"

"Explain"

"They kidnappers take anyone"

"Is there a pattern?"

"Not from what I have noticed"

I paused to think, "When do they usually come?" I asked.

"I already told you, at ni-" He started.

I cut him off, "_How often_?" I asked.

The old man sat in his chair, thinking for a long while. "Every week or so" He replied.

"Are the victims any different when they return?" I asked.

"They say that they feel different," He started, "but it doesn't really show"

"It doesn't _really _show." I repeated out loud, "What small part of it _does_ show?"

"They're quiet for a while" He replied.

I plopped myself down on the ground, right in front of the doorway, and scratched my chin. "Hmm," I said, "When is the nearest time that they'll be coming do you think?"

He hesitated, "The last kidnapping happened several days ago already." He replied, "Any day now I'd say"

"Good," I said, standing back up, "Thank you for your help" I turned around and left the cabin. The old man grunted behind me, as if he were about to say something. But I left before he could.

Outside, I saw people turn again to stare at me, while still continuing with their work. I felt a tugging at my knee-high black laced-up boot. Looking down, I saw a little girl staring up at me and holding my leg. I almost yanked it away, but thought before doing so.

"Are you a demon?" She asked.

The question was odd, to say the least.

"No?" I replied, unsure of how to answer.

A woman came and picked the little girl up, "I'm so sorry," She said, "We have several legends here of red-eyed demons attacking villages. My little girl was thrown off by yours"

"Don't sweat it," I said, blinking my red eyes, "Sometimes people call me the Violet Demon anyway" It was true that that was my title. Similar to the Tri-Horn, only not as widely known. The Tri-Horn was very popular, but I was well-known in my own right.

"Oh," the mother said, looking somewhat concerned, "I see. So you're used to it"

"Yep" I replied.

"Are you sure that you're okay with being referred to as a demon though?" She asked.

I laughed, "Yes, I'm fine with it," I replied, "not that it was up to me. Besides, demons aren't as big in the city as they are down here"

"Oh okay" the mother replied.

"Then what do you do?" The little girl asked me. "If you don't fight demons, what do you do?"

Turning to her, I said, "Well, I'm a huntress, which means I fight creatures called Grimm for a living. Sometimes I do jobs like these too though"

"Are the Grimm the city demons?" the little girl asked.

"They are very similar, yes," I replied, "but Grimm are much easier to kill for someone like me"

"Well it's good to know you are capable" the mother said, turning to leave.

I stared after her, confused. Shrugging it off, I thought, _never heard of goodbyes here I guess_.

The woman turned around, "I'm sorry to disturb you again," she started. I hadn't moved an inch. "But do you need somewhere to stay? We'd be happy to help if we can"

I smiled politely, "Thanks," I replied, "But I shouldn't be here longer than a single night"

"Oh," the mother said, "okay"

"Also," I called her back before she left, "Have any of your children been kidnapped?"

"Yes," She replied, "my eldest son"

"May I speak with him?" I asked.

"Of course." The mother replied, "But chances are you won't get anything out of him. None of us could"

"Let me give it a shot" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. A slower start, but I spend a lot more time on this character than the others (except Crimson I). <strong>

****Thank you very much My Name is Jeff for your review. It really helps to hear about the flaws of the story so that I can improve. And yes, the rest of the introductions are going to be shorter and more like the last three (except Violet I), but that's only because they aren't as important. Gazini's portion of the story is the introduction to the actual plot, whereas the others, although important, don't contribute to the plot nearly as much. And I think that Crimson I was longer because at the time I was really excited to start writing and my ideas flowed slower, allowing me more time to write. However, at this point I've planned all the way to Crimson V, so I guess that I've been feeling rushed. And yes, these other characters are 'side dishes' as you called them. Gazini will be the main focus of the story, but the other characters are still very important, so don't dismiss them completely. Also, I get the "its a trap" reference and I understand where your coming from. Anyways, thank you so much for your insightful review and hopefully I answered all your questions. If I haven't shoot me another review or a PM (your a guest so I don't think that you can do that though) and I'll do my best to answer them, without giving anything away of course. ****And also, I got your second review, and no, they aren't kunai. They're much smaller, and don't look as much like actual daggers. They're more like thicker needles than actual knives.****

**Also, I just feel that this needs to be acknowledged again. Rest in peace Monty. Without you this story would never have even started, and I am truly thankful for what you have done and how you have impacted my life. RWBY became a part of my life, and now HellFall is an even bigger part of it. Again, thank you. **

**I'll admit that I didn't cry when I heard the news, but I'm just like that (emotions don't come easily to me, if that makes any sense). I'm still having trouble processing his death, as he was way too young, but the best thing that we can do is keep moving forward.**

**I don't really know how I can honor his life in full, so for now I will do so by assuring you all that I will see this story through, for both Monty and you guys as well. **

**So now the usual stuff. Favorite, follow, review, tell your friends, tell your enemies, or don't if you don't want to, and I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	20. Violet I Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back! As usual, this is late, so sorry about that. I don't have an excuse this time though. I'm uploading this pretty late this evening so I assume that I a lot of you won't get to it until tomorrow. However, it is somewhat on time.**

**Also, just a little heads-up, the new school semester recently started so now I have a set of new classes, all of which aren't laid back enough for me to write in, unlike before. Therefore, some chapters from here on out will probably be later and this schedule could dissolve. However, I will, to the best of my ability, try to have a new chapter out at the beginning of every week. **

**I haven't done any writing in the past few days, but I will get right on that as soon as possible. **

**Anyways, this chapter is already showing you the possible conflicts that Octavia will have to face in the future, so its picking up already. But I can assure you that this color will be longer than most of the others. But now, let's get on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

I pushed the curtain door aside, looking into the small wood cabin. The first room contained a long table, as well as a large box in the corner. I assumed that that was storage for food, as this room appeared to be a dining room. An empty doorway at the end of the house led outside to the fenced in gardens, and a hallway led to the bedrooms.

"This way" the mother said, heading down the hallway. I followed her through. The hallway was much longer than I had initially thought. I assumed that these cabins housed more than one family. I couldn't imagine two people being able to produce enough children to fill these rooms.

The mother stopped by a doorway. "Here" She said.

I glanced inside, then leaned over to her. "How long ago was it?" I asked.

"Long time ago" She replied.

"Thanks for being so specific" I said sarcastically, ducking into the room.

Inside was a wooden bed covered in hay and grass, with a pillow filled with hay. The blanket was a long rectangular of cloth. On the right side of the room was another bed. A boy sat on that one.

I sat down on the other bed across from him. He just stared at me.

"What's your name?" I asked him, starting slow. I needed to make him comfortable with me.

"Dagon" He replied.

I was somewhat surprised. "That's a cool name." I said. And I meant it. "I'm Octavia"

He didn't say anything.

"What is it?" I asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Dagon shook his head. "I've never seen clothes like those" He replied.

"Oh," I said, looking down at my black turtleneck sweater. I wore a short sleeved, light purple thin jacket that only reached down to my mid-body. My legs were covered by dark blue jeans, still in great condition, and knee-high laced up black boots. "I can imagine your surprise" I added. The villagers' attire was much less fancy or colorful.

"And your hair" He said, reaching out to it. I allowed him to run his hand through my dark purple dreadlocks. When he sat down I got back to business.

"Now, Dagon," I started, "I need to ask you a few questions"

Dagon swallowed.

"You know why I'm here right?" I asked.

He nodded, his face serious.

"Good," I said, "then tell me, what happened when you were kidnapped?"

"I can't say" He said.

I scooted forward on the bed, "Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Dagon asked.

"Why can't tell me?" I asked, "Did they tell you not to talk?"

Dagon didn't reply.

"I know that you don't want to talk about it," I started, "but you need to, otherwise more and more people will get kidnapped"

Dagon swallowed, "Can I tell you later?" He asked.

I paused to think, then shook my head, "As much as I want to allow that, I can't." I replied, "We're short on time. The kidnappers could come as early as tonight"

The boy paused, then nodded.

"You'll tell me?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"Alright," I said, leaning forward, "Why can't you speak of it?"

Dagon hesitated, "It hurts to talk about it" He replied, his voice trembling a little.

"Well," I started gently, "if you tell me about it, less people will get hurt. Isn't that worth the pain?"

He thought about it, then nodded.

"Alright," I said, "why does it hurt?"

"It reminds me," he replied, "of what happened"

"And what did happen?"

He hesitated, and sweat began to run down his face.

"Take your time," I told him. I could tell that he was in pain.

"They-," he started, "they put me in something"

"What was it?"

"I don't know"

"What did it look like?"

"Silver. Big. Confusing" Each word seemed to bring him great pain.

_It must be some kind of machine_, I thought.

"What did it do to you?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied, starting to shake. "They put me in it, and I came out hurting"

"Where did it hurt?" I asked.

No reply.

"Where?" I asked, more firmly than before.

"Everywhere" he whispered.

_What kind of machine is this?_ I wondered, "Who are they?" I asked.

"What?" Dagon asked.

"You said _they_ put you in the silver object." I replied, "Who are _they_?"

Dagon swallowed again. "I don't know" He replied.

"What did they look like?" I asked.

"Um," he started, "it was dark"

"Don't play that game with me," I said, starting to get more frustrated and firm. "I can see your fangs as you speak. As a Faunus, you have night vision. What did they look like?"

Dagon didn't reply.

I sighed, resting my forehead in my palm. "Never mind," I said, waving my hand at him, "I've got enough information to use"

"There was a man," Dagon said. I looked up. "His hair was pale grey and short. It was messy too. The other was a woman. Her hair was a blue-green I think"

"Did you see anything else?" I asked.

Dagon shook his head, "I'm sorry," he replied, "it happened too fast"

"Don't worry about it," I said, "that's enough to go off of. You've given me more than enough. Thank you" I stood to leave, but he started speaking again.

"There was another," he continued, the sweat running off his face much more intensely. This was clearly a bad memory, "I couldn't see him too well, but it was clearly the leader. His hair was quite dark, but it wasn't black. I know that"

I sat back down, intrigued.

"I couldn't hear them too well either, but I heard them refer to Fall, as if it were a name"

My heart skipped a beat, and somewhere my brain shook in fear.

The incident of Cinder Fall was old, but she was still at large. If she had reappeared, I'd have a heck of a fight on my hands.

"Thank you" I said, standing and leaving.

Outside the room, Dagon's mother rushed inside and started saying something. I couldn't understand what she said, but it didn't matter either way. I couldn't focus on it after what I had heard.

But he said that the leader's hair wasn't black. Cinder's was black. But the fact that 'Fall' had been mentioned drove me to believe that Cinder was involved in some way. If she was, it was likely that her team were the kidnappers. But her teammates, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Roman Torchwick, were long gone. Not necessarily dead, but no longer involved. She must have another team; Dagon's descriptions didn't fit her old team very much. But either way,

Cinder Fall _is_ back.

**More canon characters, yay! Yes, this story will feature several canon characters in case any of you are wondering. However, none of them will play major roles, so don't expect too much from them. **

**So Cinder Fall is back, or is she? I think that most of you have probably figured that out due to the end of White I, however, I won't say anything about it. I prefer to imply/hint at things over flat-out telling you. You'll figure it out in due time, so don't worry. **

**Anyways, I think that that's all I have to say. We're almost done with ****Part 1: The Prologue**** as I'm calling it (there will be five parts, each one with a nifty name like that). And yes, this is only the prologue of the story (imagine if other books had prologues this long? I wonder what the actual book would be like). So now the usual routine; favorite, follow, review, tell your friends, tell your enemies, or don't if you don't want to, and I will see you all in the next chapter. **


	21. Violet I Chapter 3

**Hello again and welcome back to HellFall. Finally, a chapter that is on time! Unfortunately it eight-thirty at night at the time that I am uploading this so it will likely still feel late to most of you (as in you'll probably read it tomorrow instead of today). Most chapters will come out later in the evening however, as that is when I have time to do other stuff. **

**So in the last chapter we got some idea of who could be involved in the main conflict, and this chapter (obviously) continues off of that. I won't give any spoilers, and instead get right into it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Night fell over the village, and as it did everyone finished their work and went into their homes to sleep.<p>

It was the perfect opportunity to strike.

I stood atop a high boulder, one that gave me a great vantage point, but was too high up for anyone to easily be able to see me on top. I sat, hunched over and watching over the village. Hours passed, and nothing happened. Finally they appeared in the distance. I saw faint lights illuminating the path before them. From my distance it was impossible to make out any clear features about each person. It was hard enough to even see them.

They arrived at the village. The lights were very subtle, but most didn't carry one. _Most likely a bunch of Faunus_, I thought, watching them intently. They came out from the cabins carrying sleeping bodies.

Once they had gathered together again they ran away. They had taken about ten people.

_It's time_, I thought, pushing myself off the boulder and onto the ground. Landing silently, I sprinted forward, following the group from a good distance. Just to make sure I scaled the boulders around them and leapt from boulder to boulder, making minimal noise. I was careful not to knock over any pebbles.

They walked for a while, and about an hour later began to run. I heard one mumble something, and I was forced to speed up. I pounced across the boulders like a cat, moving silently and gracefully, travelling on all fours. Despite our similarities, I am not at all related to cats, or any sort of animal (other than humans).

I leapt to the next boulder, but slipped. As I started to slide off I clawed at the side, and a few small rock chips tumbled down. They hit the ground, making small _clink, clink_ noises. I froze as someone from the group stopped and turned.

"Oi!" One man called in a deep voice, "What's going on? Why'd you stop moving?"

"I heard something" another voice replied. It sounded more like a woman's.

"We're in a rush, get moving!"

"I know that the potion is wearing off, but what if we are being followed? Then it won't be worth it"

"Oi," the deep voice said again, "Make it quick"

I heard footsteps. They grew increasingly louder as they neared my boulder. I had caught the top of the boulder and shuffled along until I held onto the back of it. As I did so the person paused by my boulder and stared at it.

Another rock piece chipped off the boulder. Catching it, I threw it towards the group of people.

The person perked up, then ran in the direction of the noise. After not finding anything, the group continued on their way.

Scampering to the top of the boulder, I continued to follow them. After a long while of jumping and running they stop at a dead end.

_Dead end, now what?_ I wondered.

The person at the front of the group touched a boulder with something and it opened up, revealing a ladder leading into the ground. Everyone climbed down into it, carrying to bodies over their shoulders.

Once they had all disappeared I dropped down and stared at the boulder as it closed up. It wouldn't be too hard to shatter the door with Thunder Cyclone, my hammer.

Turning around, I ran back to the village to inform the people of the situation. By the time I arrived it was still nighttime, so everyone was still asleep.

I hid myself behind a large rock and fell asleep. I hadn't had any sleep at all yet tonight, and all the running and jumping made me tired.

The next day everyone awoke panicked. They called out the names of their children, and the ones who hadn't lost their children called out to me. Eventually someone found and shook me awake.

"What are you doing?" The person asked, "We're not paying you to sleep! They came by just last night!"

"I know," I replied, standing up, "start gathering everyone at this rock"

The person left to do just that. I climbed to the top of the boulder, looking out over everyone. Some people looked up at me expectantly.

Clearing my throat, I opened my mouth, "ATTENTION!" I screamed. Everyone who hadn't already turned was facing me.

Once I had decided that everyone was listening I started talking. "The kidnappers came last night!" I called. Everyone began to talk and yell at me. "Excuse me!" I yelled, gaining their attention again, "Allow me to continue!" I stopped to make sure that they were all listening again, "I followed them last night and found their hideout. I plan to leave as soon as I've had some breakfast!"

Several people volunteered to feed me. Everyone wanted their lost family members back. I smiled and surveyed the crowd. _I like how it feels to be on top_, I thought, _literally._

* * *

><p>I sat down in someone's home, eating a large breakfast that they had prepared for me. I felt quite stiff from the running last night, and the food helped.<p>

After washing everything down with water I stood and headed out. Everyone gathered around to watch me leave.

Turning around, I called, "Go about your daily routines, if you can. I will return as soon as I can!" Turning back towards the path, I started moving. The crowd didn't move, but instead watched me go.

I walked for a few feet, then broke into a sprint. As I ran, I gained energy and used that to run faster. I reached the dead end and boulder in a matter of minutes. Like last night, the boulder was sealed up.

Drawing Thunder Cyclone from my back, I got ready to swing. Holding it tightly in both hands and holding it behind my back, I took a step forward, swinging the hammer and slamming against the boulder. The rock cracked severely, but didn't break.

Backing up, I stared at the boulder. _That's one tough rock_, I thought, preparing for another swing. I swung again, this time shattering the front of the rock. Behind it was a heavily dented metal door. _Seriously?_ I thought, swinging again, bending the door inwards so much that I was able to reach into the sides and pull it out.

Replacing my hammer on my back, I dropped down into the hidden base.

* * *

><p><strong>You may have thought something would happen, but very little did. However, the story is progressing as usual, and that's good. It may feel like this one is going to be like the other colors, with the climax in the next chapter. If you did think that, then you are sort of right. The climax actually (sort of not really spoiler alert) spans over three chapters, so look forward to that. <strong>

**Also, for the next color, Green I, I actually thought up a storyline for it. Originally (if you remember) I was just going to do a little one-chapter introduction, but when I started writing it it felt awkward. I don't like to rush my stories too much. (I know you may be thinking of Azure I now and how rushed that was, but that was actually an incomplete version of it. The complete version is in the form of a comic book that I made. Don't worry, everything will be revealed in due time). However, Green I will likely be another two-chapter color.**

**I've been thinking about writing Grey I as well, although that'd be a very short one-chapter thing. If you want me to write it, I'd release on the same day as the last chapter of Green I, so you wouldn't have to wait a week for a couple sentences. Tell me what you think in the reviews or send me a PM. **

**Anyways, thank you all for reading this week and as usual favorite, follow, review, tell your friends, tell your enemies or don't if you don't want to and I'll see you all in the next chapter. **


End file.
